Sarena in Wonderland
by Aneras713
Summary: Sorry that its mostly about my OC. I just wanted people to understand her more and see her place in TMNT. WARNING I'm making this up as I go. LeoxOC bits scattered everywhere. Sorry about chapter 1 and yes, Mikey is wearing bunny ears. Complete...For now.
1. Who's Who and Intro Madness

Hey Aneras here!

**And Sarena!**

All: And her brothers!

So as you all know, my oneshot was a total bust

Raph: What did you expect? You wrote a oneshot about feelings! Nobody writes about feelings anymore!

Don: Actually Raph, lots of people write about feelings. Aneras's was just poorly writen.

I thought you said you guys were here to support me.

Raph: Nope!

Well keep it up Raph and I'll put you in a dress like Mikey!

Raph: _shocked _You wouldn't do that to me. I'm tied with Donny as your 2nd favorite turtle!

Keep it up and Donny will be my ONLY second favorite turtle and you'll be sharing Mikey's place as my 3rd favorite turtle!!

Mikey:...Leo's your favorite?

Duh! Why do you think I put Rena with him instead of one of you!

Mikey:...Can you do that?

Of course I can, I'm the authoress, whatever I say goes!

Leo: Only in your stories.

Huh?

Leo: Here's a news flash for you Aneras, You don't own us or anything that has to do with TMNT.

I know that

**_mutters _Sure you do, _normal voice _so what are you gonna put us through today?**

Well I was thinking another fairytale, to make up for my horrible oneshot.

Raph: _whispers _It was pretty horrible

THAT'S IT RAPHY, IT'S DRESS UP TIME!!!

Raph: _being dragged away _NOOOOO!!!

_**sweatdrops **_**should we help him?**

Leo: Nah, for once I'd say he deserves it

Don: She did warn him..Mikey, what are you doing?

Mikey: _Looking around _Trying to find the video camera, I gotta get a shot of this!

**Don't you read the disclaimers Mikey? She doesn't own anything.**

Mikey: Oh ya right, so what did Aneras type for a title plot anyway.

Leo: well lets see.

* * *

Alice in Wonderland (but with the plot that they had in Ouran High School Host Club episode 13, only different)

Short Summery: Sarena starts Nursery school soon, but strange things happen when she explores the school for the first time. Why is Mikey wearing bunny ears? And why do these things seem so familiar, she's never seen/ done any of these people/ things before, or has she?

* * *

**Okay so far all I've astablished is that Aneras is a total Otaku (Obsessed Fan (or something like that)).**

Mikey: I'm afraid to see the long summery.

Leo: Lets just see what we have for characters

* * *

Sarena - Alice

Leo - ?

Mikey - ?

Don - ?

Raph - ?

Kimra (Sarena's Friend)- ?

Karai - ?

April - ?

Baby Mikey - Rabbit

Bonnie (Sarena's friend) - ?

Lilly and Peej (Sarena's friends) - ?

Mitzi, Amber and Ashley (Sarena's enemies from school) -?

Yoshi - ?

Teng Shen- ?

Splinter - ?

Acheint One - ?

Casey - ?

?=I have no clue what they will be, I'm just improvising.

I may add characters if I see fit to.

* * *

**.... huh? there's like only two characters she's made?**

I'M BAACK!!

Mikey: _stares and then bursts out in laughter _BWAHHHHHHAAAAA!!

Raph: _Wearing a green victorian style dress with red frills, annoyed_

Don and Leo: _chuckles slightly before bursting with laughter _BWAHHHHHHAAAAA!!

Raph: THAT'S IT ANERAS! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!!!

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! _runs away screaming with Raph in hot prosut_

_**sweatdrops **_**Anyway, wait till she starts posting chapters to review. This'll be harder than Cinderella since she doesn't know this story by heart. Sorry about the delay, but she has school, what did you expect? She's a hardworking girl who has an obsesion with TMNT. Hey, if she didn't, I wouldn't be talking. Later!**

**NOTE: No offense to any Otakus reading this, Aneras gets her facts from Wikipedia and has never understood the meaning of the word Otaku. Thus I'm suppose to know it, but since I'm just a character made up by a boring little girl I can't say it because she doesn't know it. I'm not sure how that works. OW! My brain hurts!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, In case you were worried _mutters _which I doubt _normal voice _Raph and I have talked it over and we now have a mutual agreement to not put him in a dress again.

**Serves you right**

_Shocked _Rena?! You're supposed to be on my side!

Leo: _covers both their mouths _lets just get to the story

Raph: Disclaimer: She owns nothing

Sarena in Wonderland

Chapter 1

3 year old Sarenaty Splinterson stepped inside the Edogawa District for the first time. She had just been enrolled in the Nursery school there. As she walked to the office she felt very lonely as she passed all the older children on their way home from school. The only friends she'd ever had were her four older brothers, but their father had said that they couldn't go with her for obvious reasons. Although, he did say he would watch her from the rooftops, so every few blocks or so Sarena had looked up at the rooftops and had occasionally seen her father watching over her, which made her feel better, for about a block or so. She stepped inside the headmistress's office to hand in some paper work for her enrollment.

"What is a little girl like you doing here all alone?" asked the headmistress sweetly as Sarena stepped into her office. She was a plump women, short cropped hair, and kind facial features. Sarena could tell she was a nice person.

"Excuse me miss," said Sarena politely. "I'm Sarenaty Splinterson, I've been enrolled into your school starting next week, It's a pleasure to meet you." she bowed politely for this was a Japanese type school for everything except for the different grades (which went by the American format).

"I see, but where are your parents?" asked the headmistress surprised how a three year old girl could be so polite without any parental supervision. Sarena thought she'd saw something outside the window behind the headmistress's desk, but quickly focus back on her current task.

"My father went to explore the school, he sent my in here so I wouldn't get lost, he said he'll sign anything he has to when he gets back,' Sarena said. It wasn't really a lie, her father had gone to explore the school to make sure that she'd be safe here. Most of the students and staff had gone home for spring break so she wasn't worried. He had also said he'd sign anything, when the headmistress wasn't looking. Even still, she wasn't sure it was her father that was outside the window. Even Master Splinter couldn't have seen the entire Edogawa District in the space of 10 minutes.

"But what about your mother?" the headmistress asked. There was that thing outside the window again, it was starting to creep Sarena out.

"I don't have a mother." Sarena said calmly. She wasn't worried about not having two parents, she had her older brothers and Master Splinter and that was enough for her. Besides, there wasn't a law that required you to have two parents, right?

"Oh I see, Well, I'm Ms. Kagura, as you probably know I'm Edogawa Private School's headmistress. I hope you have a wonderful time at our school," said Ms. Kagura. "Sarenaty, why don't you explore the grounds a bit while I wait for your father. I know you must be curious, being in a big place like this. Most of the students have gone home for spring break, but you might meet some new friends all the same."

"Okay Miss," Sarena said politely. She bowed and walked out the door. Sarena didn't really want to leave the office, she didn't like being in places by herself. Master Splinter wasn't back yet so she really should stay put, but she had to admit, she was a little curious. As she stepped outside she thought she heard something in the bushes. Now she knew it wasn't her imagination and that it wasn't Master Splinter. He knew his daughter and knew she would be scared.

Sarena walked quickly to the Nursery, but on the way the bushes shook again and she saw something come out. It was her youngest older brother Mikey...wearing pink bunny ears on his head.

"Mikey, what are you doing here? Master Splinter said to stay home," She asked. Mikey just laughed and ran off. "Mikey wait! If Master Splinter sees you he's going to be angry!" she yelled as she ran after him. Mikey ran into the Secondary School building and down the corridors. Finally Mikey stopped running and stood in front of a boarded up entry way. As Sarena caught up to him he went right through the boards.

"Huh?" Sarena gasped as she skited to a stop. As she wondered how her brother had gone through the barrier she put her hand on the boards and gasped as it went through them. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, but there was nothing there. "Master Splinter? Ms. Kagura?" she asked with no response. "Leo? Raph? Donny? Guys if this is a joke it's not funny!" she yelled. When there was still no response she panicked as the footsteps got closer. Out of fear, she ran through the barrier and the footsteps stopped.

She let out the breath she was holding in with a sigh of relief. Looking around she saw that she was in a beautiful court yard. Sarena wondered why it was boarded up, it seemed that someone had been here recently as someone had planted white roses around the yard. She heard laughing and saw Mikey standing in front of a large hole in the ground.

"Mikey, What are you thinking!?" Sarena yelled as Mikey stepped towards the hole. She ran to him just as he jumped in. As she tried to stop, she fell in. In the hole it was pitch black, she screamed as she fell faster and faster. Sarena was so scared, she didn't like the dark. All of a sudden, she seemed to be slowing down until she gently landed in a bright room.

* * *

So what did you think?

Mikey:...Why am I wearing bunny ears?

To make you look cute, and besides that was you when you were 3.

**Oh yeah, my bros and I were really cute when we were little.**

Mikey: You and I are still cute sis, I wonder where Raph's went.

Raph: _Smack_

Mikey: OW!

Donny: Are the rest of us gonna show up soon?

Yeah, You'll show up sooner or later.

Leo: R&R Later!

Hey! That's my job!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, we're back, man, wonder why no one reviewed, I thought I'd at least get one from my sister.

Raph: Dude, It's Alice in wonder land based on an anime version of it, OF COURSE NO ONE'S GONNA LIKE IT!

**Raph, stop it, I'm sure there's a good explanation for it, _serious voice _right Donatello?**

Don: huh? OH! Yeah right. Um...maybe...uh....They were freaked out by the intro?

Huh?

Leo: Well we did let you put Raph in a dress.

Raph: Which I'm still mad at you for.

Mikey: And you did give me bunny ears.

I thought you'd look cute, CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!?

**All: Okay**

Mikey: Disclaimer: "Everything the light touches...Belongs to someone else."...even this disclaimer.

Sarena in Wonderland

Chapter 2

Sarena blinked her eyes a few times to help them adjust and looked around. She has landed in an empty room with only a piano in the center. She looked down and gasped as she noticed that she had changed. She was taller and thinner. Her raven black hair now reached the middle of her shoulder blades and (thankfully) remained in its ponytail tied with her green hair ribbon/mask (which was longer and thinner than it normally was). Her wide green eyes were a little smaller, but still wide. The small white dress she always wore that was made out of the large blanket she had been found in (which she was happy was at least presentable) was now the green and white Edogawa Private Elementary School sailor fuku or uniform. Her wooden sandals that her father and Leo helped her to make were now black loafers and white socks. Around her neck was a silver pendent hanging from a matching chain. She pulled down her left sock when she felt something wrapped around her leg. Sarena gasped as she saw a silver dagger attached to her leg by a brown leather sheath. Pulling her sock back up she gave herself one final look over. She looked like she was 10. After calming down she realised that Mikey was no longer there.

"Mikey?!" she called noticing her voice was a little different than usual. When there was no reply she assumed that he had gotten out. The question was how? The only door was so small it looked like it was meant for one of Mikey's action figures. Even at her previous size she couldn't fit.

"Plink!" she heard a noise. It was coming from the piano. It played a few more plinks before she realised it was a song.

'For some reason, it sounds familiar,' she thought. She sat down on the stool and started to play. It was almost as though she had played that song for years. It was so easy. 'I think the title starts with the word "Moonlight"' she thought.

"Do you like the piano?" Sarena stopped when she heard the voice. The piano started to play without her again as she turned and saw a teenage girl with long blond hair in a ponytail. "I asked do you like the piano?" the girl asked.

"I don't know," said Sarena. "I've never played the piano before."

"Then how do you know it?" asked the girl. "That song, how do you know it?" Sarena couldn't answer. She couldn't just say it had just come to her, it sounded too weird.

"How do I get out of here?" Sarena asked pointing at the small door.

The girl, while obviously slightly annoyed by the fact that Sarena had not answered her question replied "Through the door of course, sheesh, and you're supposed to be the top student?"

'Huh?' Sarena thought. 'What does she mean by top student?' The girl took a strawberry out of her bag and gave it to Sarena.

"Just eat this and you'll be able to get through the door," she said. When Sarena looked up to ask how it would help, the girl was gone.

Without a second thought, Sarena popped the berry into her mouth and as soon as she swallowed it she was suddenly the size of one of Mikey's action figures. Sarena opened the door and walked down the dark hallway, now wishing she had stayed in the bright room. Suddenly a wall lit up as she passed it. On the wall was a picture of a male mutant turtle in a blue mask who looked surprisingly like Leo but older. Sarena couldn't believe she was admitting it, but the turtle looked very attractive. The way he looked at her through the picture made her wobble. The wall went out as a light appeared at the end of the hallway. As she made it to the entrance of the doorway she felt an intense pain in her chest, like it was on fire. She crouched in front of the doorway clutching her chest as tears began to well up in her eyes. The it was gone, as quickly as it came and Sarena felt like something was wrapped tightly around her chest. It was a miracle she could breath. Picking herself up she walked through the doorway into the light.

* * *

WAHOOO!!! I just found out that my oneshot finally got at least one review!

Raph: WHAT!?

Here's a shout out to kaikat for not only reviewing it but also putting it on her favs THANKS DUDETE!!

Mikey: Hey, That's my line!

Sorry Mikey, by the way, just as a little heads up, Sarena is the turtles' ADOPTED little sister. I'll post her origin story up sometime or anouther.

**I wish you wouldn't, I'd rather not have anyone know about my horrible "birth" mother.**

Sorry Rena, but I'm the authoress and what I say goes.

**..okay**

Leo: Please Read and Review her story.

Don: if you have any questions about Sarena or anything else, just send Aneras a PM.

**Later!**


	4. Chapter 3

Well the good news is that while people may not be reading my story, I can write a chapter a day at school if I write when I'm done with work, lunch, and between classes. You'd be amazed at how much I get done.

**Well that's enough of Aneras's writing habits more importantly, which one of my brothers is in this chapter? It can't be Leo cause we saw him in the last chapter.**

I'm having Donnie be in this one, and don't worry, I'm saving Leo for later.

Raph: When am I in it?

I don't know yet, I'm just making this up as I go.

Leo: Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything.

Sarena in Wonderland

Chapter 3

As soon as she left the hallway water began to fill her lungs. Sarena thought she would drown, she didn't know how to swim. Suddenly she felt her legs fuse together and started to propel herself up. She found as she was swimming that she could breath under water. When she broke through the water's surface she looked down and saw that she had changed again.

Her hair was now down to just past her shoulder blade, she was a little thinner, and had grown a little. The biggest changes were the fact that her legs were now a green mermaid tail and that she was now wearing something that looked llike a green seashell bra. The tight feeling on her chest was still there, but it wasn't because of the bra.

Sarena looked around, she was in a pool inside a huge chamber. She thought it looked oodly familer. An odor filled her sense of smell and she realised she was in a pool of sewer water. 'Okay, so I'm back in the sewers. I should be able to find my way home from here,' she thought, though she didn't know how she was going to explain her sudden growth spurt to Master Splinter.

Using her hands to pull herself up she got out of the pool. Her clothes changed suddenly, her tail turned back into legs, and her bra vaished leaing the Edogawa Private Secondary School sailor fuku or uniform in its place.

"Do you like to swim?" Sarena looked up and saw anouther male mutant turtle, this one real and wearing a purple mask.

'He kind of looks like Donny,' she thought.

"Here," he said taking a hankercheif out of his bag and giving it to her.

"Thank you," she said drying her face, it being the only thing still wet. "What do you always carry in that thing anyway?" she asked giving him back the hankerchief.

"Just anything and everything," he said putting it back. He stopped suddenly "Hang on, you said always just now, and yet you and I have just met."

Sarena blinked. "That was weird," she thought.

"I'd get away from there if I were you, it's not safe," he said nodding towards the pool. Before Sarena could respond three girl heads, one with long black hair, one with curly black hair, and one with short black hair, appeared in the water that looked familiar to her. Suddenly they jumped out of the water and turned out to be sharks with the heads on top of them. Sarena screamed in terror as they came towards her. She thought it was all over, but the turtle quickly pulled her away to safety, but not before one of the sharks ripped off the front of her blouse.

"What were those things?" she asked as the sharks disappeared.

"Pure anger tears," the turtle replied. Sarena turned to him, confused by what he meant. "That pool is full of the tears that you've shed during your life, those sharks represent three times that you've shed tears out of pure anger,' he explained. Sarena calmed down her breathing, for some reason, being in this turtle's arms made her feel safe, like being in one of her brothers' arms did. She looked down and gasped as she saw that covering her chest was a thick wrap of gauze bandages.

"You never answered my question," he said letting her go. Sarena let out a small groan of lose as the warm safe feeling left her.

"I can't answer that, I don't know how to swim. I don't know how I did that," she answered. The turtle placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's alright, your memories will come back to you eventually," he said.

"Memories?" Sarena asked

"That's right," he replied "You've been here before, you just don't remember it, but you will, eventually." Sarena was even more confused than she was before.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked. Sarena nodded and the turtle led her over to the couch. They sat down and Sarena started her story. She told him about what happened at school, in the courtyard, in the piano room, and in the hallway. When she finished the turtle said "By the sound of it you've been experiencing things from your past, but because you think you're still in Nursery School it makes them seem like their from the future." Sarena nodded and waited for him to continue. "I believe that your appearances and the things you see and do are influenced by the age you look. For example, you look 11 now, so perhaps something happened them that made you shed tears of anger," he said.

"So you mean, I have met you before?" she asked.

"Yes, we have met before, and that other turtle too, you just can't remember it," he said. "I also believe that the ages you become are when life changing events occur, like you going to school. Perhaps when you were 11, something happened that injured your chest, which could be the reason for the anger tear."

"But why did you say that we hadn't met?" Sarena asked.

"I couldn't tell you until you felt that feeling," said the turtle.

"You mean that warm feeling from before?"

"Correct, It made you feel safe right?"

"Yes, but I've only ever felt that way.." she started

"Go on," he said

"..around my big brothers," she finished confused.

"Exactly," he said. He held his arms out to her and said "Come here." Sarena went into his arms and sighed in delight as the warm safe feeling came over her again. "You see? Now go to sleep, and think about what you've seen so far," he said as he pulled her on to his lap.

Sarena suddenly felt very sleepy as she leaned into the turtle's arms. Before the depth of sleep claimed her, she heard the turtle's voice in her ear.

"Good night, sis."

"Good night, Donny."

* * *

Well, I finally got that done, I'll upload the next chapter sometime before Christmas, after that...I'm still confused on where to go after the next chapter.

Raph: That's what happens when you "make it up as you go"

Oh, and how many fanfics have you made Raph?

Raph: _sweatdrops _uh...none.

That's my point.

Mikey: When do I come in?

Lil Mikey is coming back in the chapter after the next, you all will be in the next chapter for a bit, but it's mostly just some flashbacks of Sarena's life.

**Basically you wanted to put in more details about me right?**

Yep!

Don: Read and Review please.

Leo: And if you have a question about Sarena or anything else, PM her.

**Later!**


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, Shell this took forever, I don't know if any of you will like this or not, it's basically just a bunch of flashbacks.

Mikey: though it does have Rena from when she was little.

**Oh, who would want to know about my life?**

All: we would!

**You guys are my brothers, you know my life.**

Leo: true

Don: anyway Disclaimer: she owns nothing.

Sarena in Wonderland

Chapter 4

Sarena felt so safe as she eased into her sleep. The turtle's arms were so warm. She thought about what had happened to her and it accumulated into her dreams.

* * *

_"I'm Sarenaty Splinterson. I'm 3 years old and my favorite animals are turtles, cats, and bunnies," Sarena said. She bowed and returned to her seat._

_"Thank you Sarenaty, now that you've all introduced yourselvesI'm going to group you all into groups of four to talk about yourselves," said the teacher. After going through a list of students Sarena was grouped with Lillian Roland, Pejian Stones, and Mitzi Kurosa._

_"Sarena, what's your favorite color?" asked Peej (Pejian)._

_"Green," replied Sarena_

_"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Lilly (Lillian)._

_"Yep, I have four big brothers, my father says that we were born a few seconds apart," said Sarena._

_"What's your favorite food?" asked Mitzi (…no nickname)._

_"Pizza!" Sarena exclaimed._

_

* * *

_

_"Happy Birthday Rena!" her brothers exclaimed. They were celebrating their 10th birthday and it was finally Sarena's turn._

_"Make a wish sis," said Leo putting a hand on her shoulder. Sarena blushed, not knowing that Leo was doing the same thing. She had started to develop feelings for her eldest brother that were far from just sibling love all day._

_Sarena closed her eyes and thought 'I wish I could understand these new feelings for Leo.' She blew out the candles and her brothers cheered._

_"What'd you wish for sis?" asked Mikey_

_"I can't tell or it won't come true," she replied. Reaching for the slice of cake Master Splinter had given her, she looked at her oldest brother out of the corner of her eye and blushed as she thought 'I hope it does.'_

_

* * *

_

_"Wonderful Sarenaty, you played that piece beautifully," said the teacher._

_"Thank you Mrs. Morimoto, Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" has always been my favorite," replied Sarena not knowing that a few seats away one of her friends was looking at her with a jealous glare. The bell rang and the four friends went down the southern corridor to their lockers._

_"Wow Sarena, That was really good," said Lilly._

_"It was all right, my singing is much better," said Sarena._

_"Wow, you can play the piano and bass guitar, sing, have the top grades in school, and on top of that you're so kind to everyone and all the boys think you're really cute," said Peej._

_"Really? They all think that?" asked Sarena. "That's news to me."_

_"Miss. Sarena!" exclaimed a girl with short brown pigtails who had just caught up to the four friends._

_"Oh, Hi Kiki," said Sarena sweetly._

_"Miss. Sarena, you played that piece so well. Are you going to be in one of the music clubs next year?" asked Kiki._

_"I don't think so. I'm thinking of starting a new club," Sarena replied._

_"Really? What kind?" Kiki asked._

_"I don't know yet, but I'm thinking of a…" Sarena started. Suddenly Sarena sensed something. Pushing Kiki out of the way, she just narrowly missed a punch from Mitzi._

_"Mitzi! Have you lost your mind? What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Lilly._

_"I'm sick of it! I'm sick of playing second to Miss. Perfect!" yelled Mitzi. Her eyes gleamed with jealousy and hatred. She threw another punch at Sarena, only to have her leap into the air, do a small flip, and land a few feet away._

_"Wow! How did she do that?!" The kids exclaimed._

_"What's wrong Miss. Perfect?! Too afraid to fight back?!" Mitzi yelled._

_"Nope, I just didn't want to hurt you, but if you insist," said Sarena with a smirk. She took her fighting stance as Mitzi charged at her. As Mitzi threw another punch, Sarena caught it and flipped her to the ground. Everyone stared in shock. They had no idea that Sarena could fight like that._

_Several punches and kicks later Sarena kicked Mitzi into the wall. "If you're done, I'm going home," said Sarena walking away._

_Suddenly Mitzi noticed a pipe that had fallen off the wall. Without thinking she grabbed the pipe and went to slam it on to Sarena's head. Sarena turned and before she could try to stop it, a girl with long spiky blond hair in a ponytail knocked the pipe out of Mitzi's hands. _

_"How dare you attack someone when their back is turned, especially someone who's unarmed," she said._

_Mitzi backed off and said "From now on Splinterson, you and I are arch-rivals, and you..." she pointed at the blond girl. "You should'veminded your own business, cause you and all the other members of the Splintersonfan club are all on my list." Withthat she stormed off with a group of students following in her wake._

_"You're Bonnie Lettermen, correct? The fifth grader who just transferred here from Brooklyn a few months ago?" asked Lilly reading from a book she kept on all the students._

_"Yeah," Bonnie replied._

_"Could you give us a sec?" asked Peej gathering the the three remaining friends and Kiki together. "So what do you think Sarena, should we let her join the group?" she asked quietly_

_"We do have an opening and she has all the qualifications," said Lilly._

_"They do have a point Miss. Sarena," Kiki agreed. _

_Sarena thought about it and finally turned and said "I don't need a bodyguard. I can take care of myself in a fight." Bonnie looked a little disappointed. "However, I do need a friend, and not to replace the one I lost, but because you're kind, honorable, respectful, and loyal, which is what I look for in a friend. So if you want, you can join our little group."_

_Bonnie looked up and smiled "Thanks Sarena," she said._

_"Splinterson." Sarena turned. Walking up to her_ _was a boy with short brown hair and glasses._

_"Mikage?" she asked._

_"If you're going to start a rivalry with Kurosa then please leave me out of it," Mikage demanded._

_"All right," she replied. "Anyone of you who doesn't want to get involved in the feud between me and Mitzi can go with Soichiro Mikage. Honestly, I'd say it'd be in your best interest." Surprisingly only half of the students that remained (Mitzi had taken a 3rd of them) went with Mikage._

_"We're not gonna leaveyou Miss. Sarena. We're with you all the way," said Kiki._

_"That goes triple for us Sarena," replied Bonnie. Sarena was in shock. She hadn't imagined that so many people wouldn't want to stay out of the feud._

_Sarena smiled and said "Thank you everybody." She turned to Mikage and said "Try to stay away from Mitzi. I don't want anyone to get caught in this fight if they don't want to." Mikage nodded and his group agreed._

* * *

_"Come on guys," said Bonnie running along the corridors after martial arts practice. Her three friends ran after her._

_"Where are we going?" asked Sarena._

_"You'll see," said Bonnie leading them into one of the abandoned corridors and to a bordered up entry way. "I found it when I got lost during study hall."_

_"It's sealed up," said Peej._

_"Yeah, that's what I thought at first, but if you crawl under here," said Bonnie crawling under the gap between the boards and the floor. The three girls followed her and when they reached the other side they found an abandoned courtyard. "Cool huh?" she asked_

_"It's not so bad. Some roses and water, and this place would look pretty great." said Sarena._

_"I've disabled the cameras so we don't have to worry about being seen and the other entry way is the same as this one," said Bonnie._

_"According to my records this courtyard has been closed off since before the school opened, people think it's haunted," said Lilly looking through her book._

_"It's right near our class so we can come here during study hall," replied Peej._

_"We'd better get going, our parents will get worried," Lilly said checking her watch._

_"I'll be there in a sec guys," said Sarena as her friends headed for the exit. When they were gone she blasted both of the cameras with a green ray from her finger causing them to disintegrate. She picked up a stone from beneath the old sakura tree and chanted "Elaka Namen Namen Atum Atum Elaka Namen," twice causing it to glow a bluish green. Sarena placed it in a hallowed part of the tree and, using her magic, created a wooden door in front of the hole. With that she cast a spell on the two corridors making them invisible to anyone but her and her friends. 'I know I'm not allowed to use magic, but I can't risk letting Mitzi know about this place. She'd destroy it," she thought. With one last look at the courtyard, she slid down the gap and ran to catch up with her friends.

* * *

_

Sarena walked through the grounds to the library. This was the seventh love letter she had gotten this month and she was starting to wish that she wasn't as popular. Why didn't they get it through their heads that she already had someone special. Sarena blushed as she thought of her oldest brother. She walked into the library and as soon as she was inside she sensed someone behind her. Before she could turn around a pipe met the back of her head, hard.

Before she blacked out she heard a voice say "Sayonara Splinterson." She recognized it instantly and with a tear of anger she lost consciousness.

She woke up to an intense burning pain on her chest. She looked down and saw that she was on fire. She tried to move, but found she couldn't. Sarena screamed as loud as she could (so loud she thought her family could hear her from the sewers) and hoped that someone would find her. With that Sarena slipped out of consciousness.

"SARENA!" She woke up to the voices and found herself staring at the white ceiling of the Edogawa Private Hospital.

"Sarenaty." Sarena turned her head and saw her father (in heavy disguise) standing with her friends.

"Father." She took her father's hand "What happened?" she asked.

"We heard you screaming from the courtyard, you were found in a garden shed near the library," said Bonnie. Sarena smiled. She was glad someone had found her.

"The doctor says you have a mild concution and severe burns on your chest," said Lilly writing in her book.

"Sarena, you know how you, Mikage and Mitzi are exempt from one rule each, and that Mitzi's is the rule that allows her to be expelled?" asked Peej. Sarena nodded, hopping that this was going where she thought it was. "Well, she was found by the Honor Council to be guilty of your attempted murder."

While she had known it Sarena was still shocked that Mitzi could sink this low. "Fine," she said. "I'll talk to the school board, have her banned from all flammable materials."

"You're gonna let her get away with this?" asked Bonnie.

"If Mitzi wants to play like this we're gonna play my way, through the National Martial Arts Tournament," said Sarena. Splinter smiled and squeezed her hand gently.

_"You're grandfather would be so proud of you, as am I," he said. Sarena smiled and went back to sleep, but not before sending her brothers a thank you down their link for waking her up._

* * *

From outside her dreams she could hear her brother's voice calling out to her.

"Great job sis, you're doing well. Good luck, good bye." The warm feeling started to leave her and she started to panic.

"No, wait, Donny!" she yelled. She woke up in a dark empty space. Sarena felt a tear beginning to well up in her eye. She was alone again.

* * *

Man was that long, glad I finally put it up.

Don: You could just stop getting distracted by music all the time.

So sue me, I happen to like music.

Raph: So do we...except for Mikey's.

Mikey: Everyone's a critic.

Raph: Yeah and not everyone is a musician, but then again, I'm comparing you to Sarena and she's the best singer I know.

**Speaking of which, does my band show up at all?**

I don't know, I'm just making this up as I go.

Leo: Anyway, Read and Review please.

I'm still working on the next chapter so it'll be a while, but all I can guarantee is that it'll be out before summer, hopefully way before.

**All: Merry Christmas!**

and Akeome!

_cricket noises_

That's Japanese for Happy New Year....I think.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay Aneras, so remind me again why did you suddenly decided to make the next chapter on New Years Eve?**

Because I thought it would be nice to start off 2009 with a new chapter. Especially seeing as I won't have much time for a bit starting on the 5th.

Mikey:....why?

Don: Because she has Mid Terms coming up and she has to study.

Exactly, Thank you Donatello.

Raph: Please tell me that you did not make this up in your head in the space of 30 minutes.

......um...yeah that would be correct. _giggle_

Leo: Disclaimer: she doesn't own anything.

Sarena in Wonderland

Chapter 5

Sarena stayed where she was, there was no way she was going to move with so much darkness around her and no direction on where to go. Her fingers unconsciously strayed to the pendent around her neck and started to fiddle with it. She looked down at it and started to wonder about what the turtle had said about her thinking she was in her past. If that was true then shouldn't the pendent be of some significance to her? She always had it.

It had an engraving of a masked turtle above some buildings. One of them in the middle reminded her of the Empire State Building, meaning the engraved city was of New York. On the surrounding edge of the circular pendent were the names of her and her brother in their favorite colors starting with hers and going clockwise from eldest to youngest. She flipped it to the back and saw the letters TMNT engraved there. Turning the pendent over Sarena saw that the names were glowing. She swiped her thumb over the names, wondering if the turtles she had seen might have been two of her brothers. They looked so much like Leo and Donny.

Sarena pulled down her sock and took a look at the dagger in the leather sheath around her ankle. The blade was smooth, no sign of chipping, possibly titanium, though she had no idea were she would've gotten titanium, maybe the junkyard. It had a small hole near the tip that, when she gripped the dagger, seemed to emanate a small green spark. The handle was covered with engraved markings which, as she looked at her hand, had left some imprints in her palm over years of use. At the end of the handle was an emerald and sapphire fashioned into a yin yang symbol.

As she was about to place the dagger back into it's sheath she heard footsteps, the same footsteps that had scared her into the courtyard in the first place. Sarena stood and gripped the dagger tightly, looking for a way out. A light came on a few feet away and she ran for it. As she passed through the door she thought she heard a familiar voice behind her

"Sarena!?" Sarena turned.

"Leo?!" she cried. Sarena stopped short, she was facing a wall

Sarena looked around and saw that she was in the Secondary School again. Across from her was a large trophy case, but she wasn't looking at the case. She was more interested in the person looking at it, though person may not be the best word.

"Hey." Standing in front of the trophy case was another turtle, this one with a red mask, like Raph.

"Hi," she responded.

"You sure won a lot of awards, huh?"he said. Sarena placed the dagger away and looked at him confused. "Take a look." He pointed a set of awards on a shelf. Sarena looked. There was High honors awards, scholarship, student of the month, some newspaper clippings, and a few cooking awards. Most promptly displayed however, were four plagues representing four year of being National Martial Arts Champion. Next to each plague was a picture of herself, the girl from the piano room, two other girls, and, in the fourth, a fourth girl holding a silver scepter with a large purple jewel at the top.

Sarena looked down at her self and saw she was now wearing green china dress with a white rose on the right half of her chest. On her feet were green slip ons and on her head was a green headband with a silver plate with a rose engraved on it attached. Along her arms and legs were elbow and knee pads and hand, ankle, and wrist guards made of white leather. She looked exactly like she did in the picture, except that in the picture she was also wearing a silver tiara. Sarena looked at the picture again. She wondered if these girls were her friends.

"Bonnie." Sarena turned to the turtle. She noticed he was carrying a bundle in his arms.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"The girl you saw before, her name's Bonnie," he replied. She thought it sounded familiar. "He talked to you right?" he asked.

"He? Oh you mean the other turtle?" she asked.

"Ya him. You talked to him?" he repeated.

"Yes," she replied.

"You get what you're supposed to do?" he asked kindly.

"Ya, I'm supposed to figure out my life so I can remember it and go back to reality?" she asked.

"Ya," he replied.

"So basically, what you're saying is that I'm in a dream that I some how can't wake up from?" she asked.

"Ya, that's basically it," he said. Sarena stared at the ground and fingered her pendent. The turtle reached over and placed his hand on hers to stop it. She looked at him and he smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out, you always do," he said encouragingly.

"Do I know you? Like the other turtle?" she asked. She had to know whether her theory was correct. 'Theory?' she wondered 'What am I? a scientist?" The turtle placed his arm around her and pulled her into a small hug. Sarena gasped. The warm safe feeling was back.

"Don't think about it so much," he said. "You'll be fine, It'll come back soon." Sarena smiled and let a few tears drop from her eyes. As they hit the bundle in the turtles arms in started to squirm. Sarena blinked and lifted the turtles arm to see the bundle. "Oh, yeah, almost forgot about this little guy. I found him a while ago, thought he might be with you," he said placing the bundle in Sarena's arms. As he pulled her in close again Sarena felt something she thought she had felt when the other turtle left, a small kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. Good luck, sis."

As the turtle started to pull away she looked up "Wait, Raph?!"she exclaimed, but when she looked up, the turtle was gone. Looking down at the bundle she briefly noticed that her clothes had changed back to her uniform, only this time with a white rose on the scarf. When she undid the bundle two pink bunny ears popped out, followed by a dark green-blue head. "Mikey!"

* * *

Well, that went pretty well. Not bad for someone making it up as they go.

**I believe that would be called a Plot What Plot or PWP for short.**

yeah well, that too.

Raph: So what did I do exactly? Cause I think I was just there to deliver Mikey.

Leo: Actually Raph, you showed her the awards she'd won in her life and that she'd won the National Martial Art Tournament four years in a row.

Don: You also gave her a little encouragement.

Mikey: Hey guys look, the clock!

**All: _looks at their view from the top of a building near Time Square. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!**

**Leo+Sarena: _Kiss_**

All except Leo and Rena: Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey, so this could be my last chapter until after my mid terms next week, but with me you never know.

Mikey: So who's in it?

For once all of you.

**All: ...Huh?**

Yep, you four are in it for the first part, though it's just your voices. I'll say who said what after the chapter's done.

**Are any of my friends in it?**

Yep, two of them.

Raph: Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything.

Sarena in Wonderland

Chapter 6

_"What are we going to do Leo?"_

_"Yeah, what Rena never wakes up?"_

_"Guys calm down. I don't know what's going on. Sarena won't respond to me through the link and I 've tried just about everything I can think of."_

_"Well think of something else Leo! We can't just leave her like this!"_

_"Calm down Raph, we don't even know why she's like this. It must of happened during school. I'll go call the girls, maybe they know what happened."_

_"Good idea Donny. Man, I hope she's okay. She hasn't woken up in, like, forever!"  
_

_SMACK_

_"OW!"_

_"It's only been six hours Mikey!"  
_

_"I'll try to reach her again, it just feels like somethings blocking me."_

_"G Guys?"_

_"RENA!"_

_"I'll go call Lily and April!"_

_"Come on sis wake up!"_

_"Leo, do something, she's your ......!"_

_'SIS, WAKE UP! WE'RE ALL WORRIED ABOUT YOU! COME ON SARENA!'_

_'**WAKE UP!!!!**'

* * *

_

Sarena woke with a start. She could feel the sweat dripping from her face and her heart beating at about 70 mph as she stared up at the white ceiling of the Secondary School. It took her a minute to remember why she was there instead of at home in bed. She looked to her left and saw that, to her relief, Mikey was still there, bunny ears and all. When she had unwrapped him from the bundle he was still asleep and watching him sleep had made her sleepy.

"Hey Mikey, you okay?"she asked. Mikey nodded and smiled. Sarena smiled back, but then remembered the dream she had. Well, it wasn't really a dream. It was more like an audio file, but the last two parts, especially the first, had really touched her heart. Almost in a "Family trying to get me back home" kind of thing. Mikey tugged on Sarena's skirt and pointed down the corridor. Gently gripping her hand and led her down the corridors to a door with a sign above it that read "Class 3-A". Sarena opened the door and inside was a classroom.

"Hi." Sarena looked and in the second seat from the window in the second row was a girl who looked slightly like her, only her face was more childish and she had blue eyes.

"Hi," Sarena replied noticing that the girl looked like one of the girls from the photo, except that girl had brown hair. Suddenly the girl ducked down bellow her desk and reappeared in the desk in front of her.

"Cool huh?" she asked. Sarena noticed that she had brown eyes this time. Sarena walked past her and sat at the desk next to her. She noticed that the desk has a green vase filled with white roses on top of it.

"Is this my desk?" she asked.

"Yep," replied the girl. Sarena reached for one of the roses and accidentally touched the thorns. She was amazed that instead of hurting her, the thorns didn't even pierce her skin much less hurt. "Silly girl," said the girl switching to the other seat. "Of course it can't hurt you."

"What do you mean?" asked Sarena confused.

"Don't loose your temper," said the girl changing the subject and her seat. Sarena wondered why she had said that. Raph was the one who always lost his temper, not her. The girl pointed at a large crater in the wall next to the door. The next second it was covered with plaster. "Just a before and after concept," she said. Sarena was starting to get annoyed. She didn't know what the girl was getting at.

"Look, if you want to tell me something then come out and say it, both of you," she said.

The girl switched

"Huh? What do you mean..."

She switched

"...Both of you?" she asked. Sarena stared at her for a moment confused.

"Never mind, excuse me," she said heading for the door. Outside Mikey was standing away from the door, waiting for her to come out. As she stepped out he ran over to her. "You know Mikey, you could have come in with me," said Sarena almost barely noticing that she had grown another inch or so. Mikey shook his head and pointed down the corridor again.

As Sarena closed the door to follow him two girls came out from under the desks. The girl with blue eyes took off her wig to reveal shoulder length brown hair. The two stared at the door with confused looks on their faces.

* * *

If you haven't noticed from the first part, every chapter is one hour in normal time. Who knows how many hours I'll have Sarena in this dream thing.

Don: So what'll happen next?

I'm thinking of bringing normal Mikey in, the one without bunny ears.

Mikey: Yes!

And don't worry Leo. I'm saving something special for you.

Leo:_ gulp_

Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Now for my promise from earlier. The dialogue in the first part is this order. Don, Mikey, Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, Mikey being smacked by Raph, Mikey, Raph, Leo, Sarena, Leo, Don, Mikey, Raph, Leo (in mind speak), All of them (in mind speak). You got it? Good.

**When is your mid term over again?**

Next Friday, I might have a new chapter up by then. Also the chapter after the next will be another flashback sequence. So give me some time to make it.

Raph: Ya, cause we all know how long the last one was.

Yep, and this one might be even longer, but you never know. Before any of you ask, yes Sarena and her brothers do share a mental link. It's due to Sarena's powers of telepathy and empathy (mind reading and emotion sensing (there's more, she doesn't have the controlling aspects of these powers)).

Don: Read and Review.

And thanks to kaikat and turtlegirl15981 for being just about the only people to ever read my story. Thanks dudetes!!

**L8r! BTW If you can guess what Raph says where all the dots are in the first part, you get a cookie. Hint: the number of dots before the exclamation point and the first letter is F. It's not friend. _wink_**


	8. Chapter 7

Well, my mid terms are done and I'm working on the next chapter.

**Well, what do you think you'll get?**

I hate school what does it matter?

Don: Aneras you should take this more seriously, after all it does count for...

_interrupting _You mind not telling people about the grade system at my school.

Don: sorry.

Leo: So who's in this one?

Mikey, but I put a bit of LeoxSarena in there, just a bit.

Don: Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything.

Oh, and I know some of the guys are acting a bit OOC, but that's because I'm focusing on their relationship with Sarena, because, as Sarena pointed out in my first fanfic, her brothers are really protective, and even a bit possessive of her. Plus in one part I'm having Mikey quote Leo.

Raph: He quotes TV Shows, what did you expect?

Mikey: and by the way, it's more than "a bit" in Leo's case.

Raph: Way more.

Leo: _blush_

_**blush**  
_

Sarena in Wonderland

Chapter 7

"Mikey, where are we going?" Sarena asked following Mikey down the corridors. Mikey didn't answer. Instead he led her to the cafeteria. Sarena stared at her brother for a second and sighed. "Hungry?" she asked. Mikey nodded and led her to the kitchen. "Mikey I can't..." she stared, but then remembered what the Donnie look alike had said. "Never mind." Sarena put on a near by white apron and bandanna and pulled out the first ingredients that came to mind.

"Mind if I help?" Sarena turned and saw another turtle, this one with an orange mask, same as Mikey.

"Sure," she replied, not noticing that Mikey had disappeared again.

"Pizza is pretty hard to make, the whole spinning thing," he said. Sarena just then realized that she had gotten pizza ingredients.

'Oh well,' she thought. 'Pizza is my favorite.' As they started making pizza Sarena noticed that her clothes had changed again. She was now wearing an orange-red shirt and red skirt. On her feet were brown loafers and she still wore the apron and bandanna. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that by her feet was a pair of white roller blades. While looking at her new clothes she didn't notice that she had tossed the pizza dough until it was done.

"Wow, you're good," said the turtle.

"Thanks," she replied not wondering how she did that this time. While waiting for the pizza to cook the turtle started telling jokes.

"What'd you call a pig who knows karate?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"Pork Chop, Ha!" he replied making a cutting motion with his hand. Sarena giggled at his joke.

"Good one," she said.

"Ding!"

"Pizza's done," he said about to take it out.

"Wait!" she yelled, but the turtle had burnt his finger on the hot metal.

"YOW!!" he exclaimed. Sarena took a cloth and ran it through cold water before placing it on his finger.

"Keep that there, you should be more careful," she instructed taking the pizza out to cool with oven mitts on.

"What are you? My doctor?" he asked jokingly. Not really knowing why, she suddenly smacked him upside the head. "OW!" he yelled.

"Yes," she replied to his earlier question, but then realized what had just happened. "Oh shell, I am so sorry," she said.

"It's okay, that actually felt better then the burn," he said jokingly. Sarena smiled a little. When the pizza was cooled she and the turtle brought the pizza back to the cafeteria.

"Mikey? Mikey, I've got pizza, your favorite!" she called. But he was no where to be found. "What the shell? He loves pizza, and after all the trouble we went through to make it for him," she said annoyed.

"Maybe he's just scared of me," said the turtle.

"Who'd be scared of you? You're funny," she said.

"Thanks, not many people would say that," he said. Suddenly Sarena started to burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You are!" she said through bursts of laughter. "You're such a knuckle head!" The turtle smiled a little.

"While we have it, you wanna eat?" he asked.

"Sure," she said calming down after her random laughing session. As they sat down Sarena barely noticed that her uniform was back.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about this memory thing, it'll come back soon," he said remembering. He looked at her and instantly regretted what he had just said. Sarena was looking at her feet and fiddling with her pendent again. She was starting to think that it was what she did when she was worried.

"You okay?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question. He took her free hand in his and she gasped. It was warm, just like her…her… Sarena flung herself into the turtle's arms and started to cry. She couldn't stop the flood of tear coming out of her eyes. It was like a lifetime's worth of tears were being flung out of her. Sarena didn't understand it. The warm safe feeling was back and yet she felt so alone and scared.

The turtle rubbed her back slowly in circles. "I know I'm not the one whose suppose to say this, but, I get it now," he said. Sarena looked up at him through teary eyes. "You've tried so hard not to show weakness to anyone cause you're afraid they'll think you're weak. Well don't think that. You're not weak. You're the strongest girl I know Rena. Don't ever think otherwise. Next time you feel sad, or scared, or even lonely, don't try to carry the burden yourself. Let us help you. You shouldn't feel so bad. You deserve better then that," he explained.

The words sounded familiar to her, but she had remembered them being said in a calmer, sweeter, more mature, and, and she couldn't believe she was thinking this, extremely hotter voice. One that made her entire being turn to mush every time it said her name.

"Here." Sarena looked and saw that the turtle was holding a slice of pizza in front of her. The instant she took a bite she felt her mind swirl and her heart pulsate. Suddenly Sarena could see herself in front of her, it was like her mind (or at least she thought it was her mind) was separated from her body. She felt like gasping as she saw her body smirk.

"So, when did you put it in?" it asked.

"When I "burnt" my finger," the turtle replied.

"Clever, never thought I'd say that about you," it said. "So what was it? My experimental sleeping powder?"

"Yeah, never hurt to try a test run," he said.

"You'd better hope I wake up or he's gonna kill you,"

"And if you wake up?"

"Then I'll kill you,"

"If you can find me,"

Sarena felt her head start to spin while her body clutched it's head.

"How long will this go on?" it asked.

"As long as it takes for you to get your memories back," he said.

"I am my memories,"

"Yeah, but your mind doesn't know that,"

Her body growled as it's eyes started to droop.

"When can I see him again?" it asked.

"Don't worry sis, you'll see him again soon enough, we've been calling you from the outside for a while now and we're getting pretty worried," he said.

Her body struggled to keep it's eyes open as the scene started to slowly fade in and out of her vision.

"I've heard them, I keep trying to call them but I can't get through. Same as when I try to access my memories. It feels like somethings blocking me," it said.

"Something is blocking you sis, but you've got to remember it. When you do it'll allow you to reach us, then we'll come and get you," he replied.

Now the audio was starting to fade as the vision's fading was increasing. Her body clutched the pendent.

"Please, .. you can, just ... me hear ...'s voice again," her body said struggling to remain conscience.

"That . can do," he replied.

Sarena suddenly heard a voice calling out to her.

"Sarena!"

It was then that her body gave up it's struggle and she returned to her body as she blacked out, but not before feeling a small kiss on her forehead and uttering seven well chosen words.

"I'm gonna kill you for this, Mikey."

* * *

Mikey: You're not actually gonna kill me...are you?

Of course not Mikey, I'll still need you for future chapters and fanfics.

Raph: This plot is actually starting to get interesting.

Wow, never thought I'd hear you say that.

Don: Hey guys I was wondering.

Raph: What else is new?

Don: If just hearing Leo's voice turns her to mush, what do you suppose...

DONNY! This thing is rated K+ not T, remember?

Don: sorry

Raph: He has a point though.

Mikey: Speaking of the lovebirds where are they?

Raph: I think I saw them go into Aneras's room around the "hot mush" part.

_bangs on her bedroom door _Guys!?

Leo: Do you guys mind? we're trying to sleep.

**Raph's snoring kept us up all night and we forgot our earplugs.**

Of course Leo and Rena would sleep together, they've shared a bed since when you guys were in 2105. _leaves _I need a shower.


	9. Chapter 8

Man, this is even longer than my last one.

Mikey: Took you a while though. Didn't you start this on Tuesday after you finished your english midterm?

Yeah, but flashbacks are hard to write.

**Well how many more are you going to write?**

At this point...one, but there may be more.

Leo: When's the next one?

Next chapter.

Don: Hey Aneras, I wanted to apologise for the profanity I hinted last chapter, about Leo and Rena.

**Leo+Rena: ...Huh?**

It's okay Donny.

Mikey: Disclaimer: All rights for everything here go to anyone but Aneras.

Sarena in Wonderland

Chapter 8

_Sarena fiddled with her pendent in the locker room, waiting to be called to go out. She had worked her way up the ranks of the tournament, defeating competitors from different continents, countries, states, cities, schools, and even members of her own martial arts team. Now she was Block A champion and had beaten the champion of Block C from the eastern hemisphere. She had only one competitor left, Block B champion. She knew it would come down to this, she'd known since that day in the hospital._

_"Princess," Sarena turned. From the doorway was Kiki and several of her friends._

_"We came to wish you luck," Kiki's friend said. The girls handed Sarena a small bouquet of white roses, mixed with some lavender._

_"Thank you girls, that was very thoughtful of you," Sarena said sweetly placing the bouquet on the bench beside her._

_"Rena doesn't need luck," said Bonnie coming out of the doorway. "Sarena's the best martial artist in the world and her competition knows it. I'm surprised that she hasn't given up all ready."_

_"She's never been the type to give up so easily," Sarena said with a stern face. "The only way to stop her is to beat her at her own game, but this time we're doing things my way."_

_"Sarenaty does have the skill advantage and a home field advantage she didn't have last time," said Lilly walking in with her face in her black book._

_"What'd you mean Lilly?" asked Peej entering behind her._

_"I mean last time they were in an enclosed area and it didn't give Sarena a chance to dodge, but this time they're fighting in an open room. This allows Sarena to jump over her opponent and aim for a pressure point to end it," said Lilly. "Plus, Sarena's been studying martial arts since she was a baby, where as her opponent has only been studying for a year or so, this gives her an advantage."_

_"I've seen her fight in the preliminaries," said Sarena. "She better than that. I don't know how she learned what she did in such a short amount of time, but I'll still beat her."_

_A girl knocked on the doorway. "Princess, It's time," she said._

_Sarena stood and tugged on the ribbon that kept her ponytail in place. "Rena," said Lilly grabbing her shoulder. "Your family is out there, they're cheering you on. Just remember that, okay?" she whispered._

_Sarena nodded. She could feel her brothers' presence through the link and could hear their kind words of encouragement and comfort. Sending her thanks down the link she made her way out of the locker room and into the entrance to the gym._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Welcome to finals of the 54th National Martial Arts Tournament! I'm your MC, Brad Stanskin" The MC yelled from his stand. "This match will decide who will be the next National Martial Arts Champion!" The crowd cheered at his words. From where she was standing she could see any sign of her brothers or Master Splinter, but the link assured her that they were there. "Never in my lifetime have I seen an outcome like this. No one could have predicted that these two would end up facing each other," Brad announced _

_'Actually Brad, they did, everyone but you,' she thought. _

_"Two girls, both co-captains of their Martial Arts team from right here at Edogawa," He gestured to his left. "From the left, The Mistress of the Black Swan Clan, Mitzi Kurosa!" Mitzi approached the fighting arena with a cold hearted smirk on her face. Sarena felt her face twist with a mix of agony and anger, but she wasn't going to back out now. She promised she would set Mitzi straight and that was what she was going to do. "And from the right!" Brad gestured to his right. It was now or never, and there was no way Mitzi was ever gonna bring her down. She stepped forward. "The Princess of The White Rose Clan, Sarenaty Splinterson!" Cheers roared through out the gymnasium, but the only ones that reached her were the five coming from a rafter high abovethe gym floor. There sat her brothers and her father, cheering her on just like they had promised. Sarena smiled happily at them for a moment before turning back to the arena with a calm, stern look on her face. Mitzi faced her with an evil smirk. "Ladies, bow," the two reluctantly bowed to each other._

_"Scared Splinterson?" she heard Mitzi ask._

_"You wish," she replied._

_"Ready!" The girls took a fighting stance. "Set!" The two glared at each other a finally time. "FIGHT!" Brad yelled._

_Mitzi took the first swing, just like she had in the hallway. Sarena easily dodged it and flipped over her. As she touched the ground Mitzi smirked and swiped her leg under Sarena's feet. The Kunoichi curled her back down and hand sprung over her former friend. The cruel hearted girl started a series of punches and kicks, all of which her opponent easily dodged. Suddenly Sarena found an opening. With a smirk she went for it with her leg. As she did she told her former friend "Sorry Mitzi, better luck next year." Mitzi's eyes widened, but it was too late. Sarena had hit a pressure point in her neck with the toe of her foot. Mitzi collapsed to the floor with a grunt._

_The referee checked her before standing up and whispering to Brad. "Congratulations, Sarenaty Splinterson is the winner!" Announced Brad. The gymnasium cheered, but again only those of her brothers and Master Splinter reached her. Sarena smiled happily at her family, thanking them through the link for helping her keep her nerve steady. "Tell us Sarenaty, what's your secret?" Brad asked._

_"Years of training, helpful friends, and a wonderful supporting family," she said into the mic. Looking up at her family she became worried for their safety. 'Go home guys,' she quickly added through their link along with her concern. Her brothers gave her a thumbs up and left with Master Splinter following behind them._

_"Princess, that was wonderful," said Kiki handing her a wash towel. "Here you go." Sarena wiped her brow clean of the small amount of sweat that had accumulated there before three bodies forced her into a hug._

_"Great job Rena!" exclaimed Peej._

_"Never doubted you for a second," said Bonnie._

_"You do know that Mitzi will just get even angrier at you correct?" Lilly asked._

_"Sure she will, but she can't beat the White Roses, not as long as I'm breathing," replied Sarena. A cameraman pointed a digital camera at the four friends as Brad placed a sliver tiara on Sarena's head. The girls smiled as the camera flashed._

_"There's no way she'll ever beat you," said Peej._

_"Count on it," Sarena replied._

* * *

_"Peej, Lilly," said Bonnie. The said girls looked up at their friend. Sarena looked up from her latest Nancy Drew book. "I was wondering, why do you two look alike?"_

_"Well that's easy," said Peej._

_"We're cousins," said Lilly._

_"Huh?" asked Bonnie._

_"It's true," Sarena said looking back at her book. "Lilly's mother is Peej's mother's older sister."_

_"Oh, well that explains a lot," said Bonnie._

_"Hey Splinterson, think fast!" Suddenly a single white rose came straight at Sarena. As it was about to hit her, she caught it by the stem, her hand closing over the thorns. Sarena looked up, there was Mitzi standing over a vase of white roses that Sarena had brought in for Miss. Yukari's birthday the day before._

_"So Splinterson, how's it feel to be hurt by one of your own kind?" Mitzi asked. Sarena could barely hear her. Her head was being swamped with too many emotions, none of them hers. Her brothers had heard/ seen everything through the link and they were furious. She could practically feel their blood boiling. They didn't care what the situation was or who did what. All they cared about was that someone had tried to hurt their precious little sister when she wasn't in the safety of their protection and that was all the information they needed. Anger, a strong need to protect, possessiveness, concern, and love ran through their link like wildfire. Sarena tried to calm her enraged brothers down and tell them she was alright, they couldn't hear her. They were too far gone in their emotions to listen. Even worse she could feel their emotions starting to take control of her actions. Though, given the circumstances, she had to admit, feeling such strong feelings for her from her brothers warmed her heart, knowing that they cared for her so much. _

_Suddenly Sarena started to laugh, her eyes glowing a dim orange. 'Must be Mikey's doing,' she thought._

_"What's so funny?" Mitzi asked angrily._

_"You are," said Sarena. "You actually thought something like this could hurt me?" Her eyes started glowing a dim red 'Raph.' "How dare you." Blue, stronger than the others 'Leo.' "Don't you know that while a swan can hurt another swan, a rose can't hurt one of its own kind." She opened her hand slightly and everyone saw that not only had the thorns not drawn blood, they hadn't even pierced the skin. Sarena could practically see her brothers' smirking at Mitzi's humiliation. She had no idea her brothers would actually resort to publicly humiliating someone who hurt her (or tried to for that matter). She was going to have a long talk with those four after school. "Think of it this way," she said, her eyes became a dim purple 'Donny.' "While you can hurt a rose by eating it, because of its thorns, a rose can also hurt…" She felt her brothers' energies fill her entire being, her eyes glowing white. "…YOU!" she yelled. She flung the rose at Mitzi with the strength of her and her brothers combined. Luckily Mitzi ducked, unluckily when the rose hit the wall it didn't break or bounce off, it went strait into it leaving a huge crater with a rose stuck in the middle. Everyone gasped including Sarena as her eyes returned to normal. Quickly, she mentally whapped all her brothers on the head and finally calmed them down. It was at that time that Yukari finally decided to come back from lunch._

_"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late. They had this huge sale on PS2s at the mall and I…What are you all looking at?" asked Miss. Yukari. They all pointed at the wall and Yukari didn't even flinch when she saw it. "…Okay, I'll go call the masonry club to fill it in," she said. Everyone sat back in their seats and Sarena felt a tap on her back. Behind her was Cali Anya from the Black Swans._

_"My Mistress says "I won't tell if you won't"," she said._

_"Alright," Sarena said nodding. Just because they were enemies didn't mean they couldn't compromise for the good of their respective clans. Besides Yukari and Nyamo would find out eventually. Yukari didn't care either way and Nyamo would probably scold her a little for causing a commotion, but she wouldn't get in trouble. This is what happens when you go to a school for everything from musicians to lawyers. Cali nodded and returned to her seat. Looking next to her she saw that Lilly looked a little uneasy. "Lilly?" asked Sarena concerned. Lilly didn't look up instead she muttered something Sarena couldn't hear. "What?" she asked leaning closer._

_"I had a big magnet," Lilly muttered louder. Sarena realized she was talking about how Cali had beat her in the school science fair for the past two years even thought Lilly was clearly smarter than her. Bonnie was convinced the judging was rigged. Lilly mentioned it every time Cali was near and frankly (and this didn't happen very often) it was starting to get on her nerves a little._

_"Oh she cloned her own dog," Sarena replied slightly annoyed._

_

* * *

_

"Sarenaty." Sarena looked up from the pizza that Tina had just finished.

"What's up Vini?" she asked.

"Sarenaty, how would you like a promotion?" her boss asked. Sarena's eyes widened, she hoped that it was going where she thought it was.

"I'd like that very much sir," she said containing her excitement.

"Starting Sunday I want you to be a waitress for the restaurant. Can you handle that?" Vini asked.

"Of course," The 13 year old relpyed happily. She had been waiting to get the job since she applied a year ago.

"Congrats Rena," said Keno from the doorway. Vini shooed him away and back to his job as Sarena took her leave for the night. After changing out of her uniform she ran down the streets to the nearest manhole to home. Once there she was eagerly jumped on by four bodies.

"Welcome home Sis!" exclaimed her brothers giving her a tight hug. Sarena hugged them back and quietly begged her brothers through their link to quit hugging her so tightly or she'd suffocate. They quickly let go after that.

"Welcome home Sarenaty," said Master Splinter coming out of his room.

"It's good to be home sensei," she replied. "Guess what guys."

"You brought pizza?" Mikey asked. Raph quickly smacked him upside the head.

"Nope, though I will cook it tonight," she said "I got promoted, I'm a waitress now."

"Alright sis, nice job," said Raph.

"We knew you could do it," said Leo.

"Need any help with the pizza sis?" asked Don.

"Sure anyone but Mikey," she replied.

"Why not?" asked Mikey.

Before Sarena could reply Raph said "Cause you'd eat it all."

"Raph, I was kidding. Mikey can help," Sarena said. Mikey smiled and fallowed his siblings into the kitchen.

"OW!!" Mikey yelled. He'd burnt himself on the stove that Sarena had just heated up. She quickly wrapped his finger up in a damp wash cloth.

"I keep telling you to be careful Mikey," Sarena said sternly.

"Sorry sis, you're the doc. By the way congrats on the promo, always knew you had the power. The Turtle Power!" joked Mikey. Everyone groaned fallowed by Raph smacking him upside the head.

"We talked about that," he said.

* * *

"Rena! Rena! Wake Up!"

"M Mikey?"

"You're not suppose to be out for this long sis! You gotta wake up!" She tried with all her might, but she couldn't. She fell back against her will into her dreams.

* * *

Raph: The last part of the flashback kind of stunk.

I know, sorry about that.

**Hey Aneras, how long am I gonna be asleep?**

As long as it takes for me to finish. The next chapter will be another flashback, this one will deal with Sarena remembering her brothers...except maybe Leo. I'm saving him for something spacial.

Leo: Like what?

If I told you...I'd be lying cause I've got no clue, but I'm working on it.

Don: Let's hope you get good grades on your report card.

Why?

Raph: Cause if you don't your mom'll take away your Internet privileges and you won't be able to do any more fanfics.

**Aneras, do you think you'll get good grades?**

Of course I will.

Mikey: What about in Biology?

_gulp_

Leo: That's right, you got an average on your last progress report and you need a B- or over to keep your Internet.

SHELL!!! I forgot. This isn't good, I don't even know why I got that score. I thought I was doing really well in that class. _panic_

**_sweatdrops _While Aneras is having her panic attack I should tell you to Read and Review, oh, and that these flashbacks take time so give her some time to make the next one. Let's not forget that she's making this up as she goes.**

**All except Aneras who left: Later!**

**And wish Aneras luck, she'll need it.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, so Aneras got this new computer for her birthday so now she won't have to wait for the only reliable computer in her house to come back from a business trip.**

Raph: I still can't believe she got one.

Don: Yeah, I always thought she'd get Bones season 2.

Mikey: You never know with her parents.

Leo: Anyway this chapter is another flashback because Sarena didn't wake up after the last one.

**Because somebody gave me a douse a experimental sleeping powder which had not been tested yet.**

Mikey: I said I was sorry.

**I know, Now you're all probably wondering where Aneras is.**

Raph: _cough _Not really

**_whaps Raph on the head. _Anyway, she ate too much pizza so she's asleep, but she wanted to get this up before tomorrow morning because today is her birthday so we're putting it up for her.**

Don: I proof read it earlier. It has some LeoxSarena in it as well as scenes of her bonding with us in various points of our lives.

Mikey: So we're all in it?

Don: Yep, Including Master Splinter

**Disclaimer: Aneras owns nothing, except for this new computer she just got so yay for her.**

Sarena in Wonderland

Chapter 9

Sarena tried harder and harder to wake up, but every time she tried it just got even harder to stay out of her dreams. Mikey's yelling kept getting fainter by the second. Finally her mind shut down on it's own and she plunged back into her dreams.

_

* * *

_

_"Come on sis, you promised to play Star Quest with me after breakfast." Sarena looked up from the food she was eating. Mikey was hopping up and down waiting for her to finish. She smiled softly at her youngest older brother._

_"Okay Mikey, I'm all most done. Just let me finish up okay?" she asked sweetly. Mikey nodded and smiled happily. As he ran off to start the game he slipped on the Industrial Strength Plunger she and Donny had invented to unclog The Ancient One's toilet a year ago, which was still dripping with green goop._

_"EEWW!!" Mikey yelled. Sarena sighed. She told Donny to pick that up._

_"Whose turn is it to clean him up?" she asked her remaining three brothers._

_"Yours," they agreed._

_"I'll get him," she said. "Come on bro. Let's get you cleaned up." She took her brother's arm and tugged him to the bathroom. Sarena filled the tub with water as Mikey removed his pads, belt, weapons, and mask so Sarena could clean them later. When the water was warm enough that she didn't have to worry about him freezing up, but not so hot that she turned him into a boiled turtle, she let it fill up. _

_"Sorry sis," said Mikey. Sarena let out a small sigh._

_"It's not your fault Mikey. I told Don to pick that thing up," she replied. When the tub was filled Mikey sat in it quickly to splash his sister with the warm water. Sarena let out a small squeal as the water droplets hit her slightly cold skin. 'This is what happens when you're part cold blooded,' she thought as she splashed her brother back._

_"Sis, can you help me?" Mikey asked as Sarena got up to go._

_"Mikey you're a big boy, you can wash yourself," she replied._

_"I mean my carapace, I can't reach. Please mommy," he begged. Sarena sighed. She didn't know why Mikey insisted on referring to her and Leo as a married couple. Although, it probably had something to do with the fact that they were almost engaged to be married and they were the oldest male and female in the family with Master Splinter in cyberspace. Anyway, Mikey was right. Her brothers did have some trouble reaching most of their carapace._

_"Alright," she said grabbing a scrubber. __Mikey smiled as he turned his back to her while she got got the soap on the scrubber. Sarena gently scrubbed her brother's carapace, taking special care to clean in the grooves where the goop could stick._

_"Thanks sis," said Mikey. Sarena smiled. She liked helping her brothers out when she could. It made her happy. "No problem bro," she replied._

_

* * *

_

_"Rena, can you hand me the dohicky?" Sarena grabbed the said tool and handed it to her third oldest brother. "Thanks," he said. The young kunoichi checked her brother's diagnostic of the still not working time window. She hoped she, Donny, and Cody could fix it soon. Sure she liked it here in 2105. She and her brothers could hang out in public without anyone staring at them, They could be a normal family, and she and Leo could finally go on proper dates, but she missed her friends and their Lair back in the preseant._

_"Hey Earth to Rena!" A dark green hand waved in front of her face._

_"Huh? Yeah Raph?" she asked._

_"You okay sis? Don's been calling you for the thingamabob for the past thirty seconds," said Raph. Sarena stared at her two brothers and Cody who were looking at her with concerned expressions._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I just spaced out for a moment. So the thingamabob right?" she asked handing her brother the tool._

_"Raph, Cody, do you mind?" Don asked. Raph and Cody shook their heads and left. Donatello turned to his little sister who looked confused._

_"What's up Donny?" she asked._

_"Sis I know you miss your friends back home, but you'll see them again soon. I promise," he assured her. Sarena smiled at him. She couldn't hide anything from her brothers, especially not Don and Leo._

_"Thanks Donny," she said giving her brother a small hug. "I'll be okay."_

_"Great, and by the way I was asking for the thingamajig," he said. Sarena giggled. Raph never was any good at decoding their geek language._

_"I'll get it," she said. As she went for the tool she didn't notice that Leo had returned from getting groceries with Mikey. Don just hoped he wasn't in a bad mood because when he was Leonardo got very possessive of Sarena, even when she was just with her other brothers._

_"Welcome back bro!" he called quickly as his sister gave him the tool he'd asked for. He watched Sarena's eyes light up when she saw her boyfriend._

_"Welcome home Leo!" she called as she ran into his arms causing him to drop the bags he was carrying. Don chuckled slightly. Her sister could change moods as fast as she could change between using her magic and her dagger. He suspected it was one of those girl things._

* * *

_"Since when does Raph turn in so early?" Sarena agreed with Leo. She usually had to force her brothers to bed at 1 in the morning, but that wasn't for another something hours. This wasn't like him. Sarena went upstairs to Raph's room and knocked on the doorway._

_"Who's there?" she heard him ask. She couldn't see inside because he had turned the lights off._

_"It's Rena, can I come in?" she asked._

_"Yeah okay," he replied. He turned the lights on as she got closer. Raph was sitting in his hammock, twirling one of his sai in his right hand. "What's up sis?" he asked catching the sai._

_"You know perfectly well what's up Raphael," she said sternly putting her hands on her hips. Raph flinched. She hardly ever used their full names. "You're planning to go after Stockmen." Raph chuckled slightly after a brief pause._

_"That's Leo talking ain't it?" he asked._

_"It's both of us," Sarena said. "You could put us in a lot of danger. Do you think I want to see my family on a dissection table?"_

_"Didn't think of it that way," he said._

_"That;s just it, you don't think thing through before jumping into situations," she said calmly. Raph's face fell. Rena was the only one who could tell him off without having to worry about making him mad. She had this sort of cuteness and light sort of thing that protected him from his bad temper or something like that. Of course, it could also be that it was because she was his little sister. "The guys are right Raph, you're a hothead."_

_Raph sighed. "Your right sis. I just don't have Leo's calm composure or whatever it is to keeps my head cool like you," he replied. Sarena smiled and patted her brother's dark green shoulder._

_"I know you'll go anyway Raph, but at least consider the consequences. If not for the family then for me," she said. Sarena playfully gave her brother a punch in the shoulder. "Hothead," she joked._

_Raph smirked and gave a small chuckle. "Princess," he replied. She giggled. It was amazing how her hotheaded brother could be so mean to others (including Leo and Mikey) and be so kind to her. She assumed it was a brother-sister thing._

_"Hey sis! Donny says he needs your help with something in the lab!" Sarena turned as she heard Leo call her._

_"Okay I'll be right down!" she yelled back. As she was leaving she turned back to her second oldest brother who had turned the lights back off. "Remember Raphael, consider the consequences," she said and with that she left._

* * *

_It was dark. It was dark and quiet. That alone explained her situation. It was also enough to score the shell out of her. The last thing she remembered was returning home to the Lair after a horrible day of school. Mitzi and the Black Swans had caused them a lot of trouble today. Not to mention today was the weekly school committee meeting and that always gave her a headache as the White Rose representative._

_'Sarena,' She could hear her brothers' voices calling out to her. It was like they were pulling her back from where ever she was. There was a bright light and she was staring up at the Lair's ceiling. Sarena groaned. Her head was killing her._

_"Sarenaty, are you alright?" Sarena turned her head as much as she could in it's present condition. Master Splinter was kneeling beside her with worry etched on his face. Sarena quickly observed her surroundings. She was lying on a futon in the living room. Her brothers were asleep on the couch. She had a wet handkerchief on her forehead and she was in her nightgown. Sarena was glad that her fever masked her blush at the thought that her brothers had changed her clothes. Never before had she been happier for the bandages permanently covering her chest._

_"Yes sensei, I'm fine," she lied. Splinter placed a hand on his daughter's red cheek._

_"If you were alright you would not have a fever and would not have fainted from exhaustion," he said._

_"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked hopping her father would get the hint and change the subject._

_"Six hours," he replied. Sarena's eyes widened. She didn't think she was out that long._

_"I have to do my homework," she stated. She tried to sit up, but she started to feel faint again. As she clutched her head Splinter gently pushed her back down._

_"Your brothers have done your homework for you. They have surprisingly good knowledge of your handwriting," he said replacing the handkerchief with a new one. Sarena moaned slightly as the cool wet cloth met her feverish flesh. "Sarenaty, look at your brothers. They stayed up all night and refused to leave your side until you awoke." Sarena looked closer at her brothers and saw that they did have a mixture of dark circles and red puff wet spots under their eyes from crying and hours of waiting. "You are the only one who is allowed to walk among the surface dwellers and thus you have more burdens than your brothers. I know it is hard for you, but you must try to regain a sense of balance in your life. By taking all of the burdens of the surface world by yourself you are causing your brothers to worry more." The fourteen year old's face fell. She had thought that by keeping her school and work life and private life separate she could keep her brothers from worrying about her, but instead the opposite had happened. _

_"Remember Sarenaty, a true warrior finds balance in all things. Now get some rest my daughter." He patted her head gently and left to meditate. Sarena looked back at her brothers on the nearby couch and, out of instinct, held Leo's hand, which was closest. She smiled as a familiar warm sensation flowed through her. Being with Leo had always made her feel better. She closed her eyes and fell asleep not seeing her eldest brother give her a gentle smile through half-lidded eyes. _

_

* * *

_

_She had really done it this time. She and Donny had just built a cool little robot toy and she had been testing it. Unfortunately when she was running after it to get it back she had wandered far from the Lair. Now she was lost in the sewer tunnels and had no idea which way was home. Sarena's eyes darted left and right, looking for something familiar. It was dark and the slight night vision she had gained from living in the sewers for so long didn't help much. The young kunoichi in training shivered as she moved quicklu through the tunnels. _

_As she passed under a sewer grate a clap of thunder rang through the sewers. Sarena let out a small squeak and covered her ears. Seeing a hole her size in the wall she crawled in, curled up into a ball, and shut her eyes tightly. Every time the thunder clapped she tensed up. Just as she did under her covers every time there was a storm. In the back of her mind the link between her and her brothers told her that one of them was near, but her mind was too bombarded with fear to register it. The next thing she knew, two arms were pulling her into a warm embrace. She could tell instantly that it was Leo. There was just something about the way they felt that made her able to tell which brother it was. Suddenly the thunder, lightning, even the darkness disappeared. All that remained was the warmth radiating from her oldest brother's body. Sarena relaxed her tense muscles as fear rushed from her mind. She felt Leo smile as he grasped her hand and led her out of the hole and into the tunnels._

_"Rena, I get it now. You've tried so hard not to show weakness to anyone because you're afraid they'll think you're weak. Well don't think that. You're not weak. You're the strongest girl I know Rena. Don't ever think otherwise. Next time you feel sad, or scared, or even lonely, don't try to carry the burden yourself. Let us help you. You shouldn't feel so bad. You deserve better then that," Leo said. Sarena stared at her brother. He was right, she had tried to keep her fears hidden from her family. The last thing she wanted was for her brothers to hate her. That was her greatest fear. "It's okay to be scared sis." With that he swept her legs up and carried her bridal style. Sarena felt her eyes begin to droop as the warmth coursing through her body from Leo became overwelming. She felt an odd sensation in her mind. A sort of yearning for the older mutant, but her young mind pushed it out as she was far too tired and too young to fully register it. Before she fell asleep she felt a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you, sis."_

_"I love you too, big brother."_

* * *

"Hey sleepy head, wake up!" Sarena slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was herself, at sixteen years old.

"What?..." Sarena started.

"Shh," said her double. "There's no time. Your brothers were able to break through the barrier blocking them from you. I have to give you back your memories now." Her double placed her hand on her forehead and visions began to flash in front of her eyes. Her memories.

_Her dreams_

_How her pendent connected her to her brothers and their lives._

_Her powers_

_Her crush on Leonardo_

_Her friends_

_How the Mousers had destroyed their original Lair._

_Their Lair_

_Their fights against the Utrom Shredder_

_The Utroms_

_The Trceritons_

_Professor Hunnycutt_

_How Utrom technology had weakened her before she got her phsyco chip in the back of her neck_

_April_

_Casey_

_Their allies_

_Karai_

_Atlinthias_

_The Justice Force_

_The Foot_

_Agent Bishop_

_The Ancient One_

_Grandpa Yoshi and Grandma Tang Shen_

_Baxter Stockman_

_The Purple Dragons_

_How Leo's kiss could heal her_

_How her brothers' kiss could even bring her back from the brink of death_

_Her family_

_Her brothers_

_Klunk_

_Leo…_

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a feminine cackle.

"No, not now!" her double exclaimed. In a flash Sarena was alone again, but this time with her memories intact. Most, but not all.

* * *

**Well at least I have some of my memories back.**

Mikey: Wait, It doesn't have the part where Leo proposed? That's the best part!

Raph: Mikey he didn't propose, he just gave her a promise ring. We only say their fiances to tease them.

Don: But they will get married after Sarena's out of college.

_Opens door _Guys, what the shell are you doing in here?

**All: Surprise! Happy Birthday Aneras!**

...Wow...was not expecting that.

Raph: course you weren't, you were asleep when we planned it.

...And you criticize me for making things up as I go.

**Aneras, we uploaded the new chapter for you.**

Ahh, thanks guys. That was really sweet.

Leo: So what's next?

Well next chapter will be about part of Sarena's life outside her brothers and school. Plus one of her friends will show up.

Don: Sorry it's so long, she worked forever on it during breaks in her play practice.

Mikey: Oh yeah, we forgot to mention that Aneras is in her school's play.

...It's not that big a deal, I only have a background role. Anyway, I may or may not have a flashback in part of the next chapter and the following ones. Also I think I may be done with this story in about 4-6 more chapters. I may even finish before summer break. By the way Atlinthias is that Atlantis place in the series. You know, the Underground from seasons 1-3...I think. One more thing I'm making a story for valentine's day. The first chapter should be up by then, but I wouldn't be able to update after V day because I'm going to Manhattan for a few day in February break.

Raph: We won't say were she lives.

Mikey: Yeah, we're not that mean.

See you all soon

**All: Later!**


	11. Chapter 10

Man this took some time. Yes there is a song and Rena sings it in Japanese so I put the English translation.

**Finally, I thought you would never give me back my memories.**

Don: ...So Aneras how was New York?

It was great though my sister made me ride the Farris Wheel at Toys R Us.

Mikey: How was Wicked?

In a word?...wicked

Raph: So Aneras what torture are you gonna put our sweet innocent little sister through today?

_giggles _you'll see. Just kidding. Sarena has some holes in her regained memories so I'm having her fill them.

Leo: How?

With music, more specifically her band. You'll see.

Raph: Whenever she says that a puppy dies.

Raph! Didn't TG tell you not to be so mean?

Raph...Oh yeah...sorry.

Mikey: Disclaimer: She owns nothing, not TMNT not Sakura Kiss...

MIKEY!!!

Mikey: What?

_SMACK!!_

Mikey: OW!

ZIP IT!

Sarena in Wonderland

Chapter 10

'My name is Sarenaty Ren Splinterson,' she thought to herself as she got to her feet. 'I'm a Kunoichi Sorceress who lives in the sewers of Manhattan and I'm…in love with Leo.' Sarena clutched her head. There were some holes in her memories, her most recent ones. She knew she was sixteen and a sophomore at Edogawa Private Secondary School, but other than that her memories stopped at the day they had defeated the Utrom Shredder and that was when she was about fifteen and a half. Even then there were some holes. She couldn't remember the extra girl from the photo of her fourth martial arts tournament. Sarena pushed it from her mind for now. Most memories was better than none at all. She tried to reach her brothers through the link, but all she got were whispers of their calls and thoughts and no way contact them.

'_Rena, Rena, Wake Up Sis!_' Their voices were so faint she had to concentrate just to hear them. Her double had been right, something was blocking her and she had a pretty good idea of who it was. Sarena heard a soft sound, piano music. It was coming from an open door a few feet away. Knowing the song being played she followed it through the door. On the other side was a huge stage and in the center was the long black haired girl with the silver scepter with a large purple gem in the center from the photo.

"Hey Rena," she said.

"Rena!" Behind the girl emerged Sarena's friends, Lilly, Peej, and Bonnie.

"Girls!" Sarena exclaimed. She ran to her friends and they pulled her into a hug. "It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you too Rena," said Peej.

"We were worried you'd never remember us," said Bonnie.

"Guys, How can I get back to my family?" Sarena asked.

"Everything will be alright Sarenaty, just as soon as you find Leonardo," replied Lilly. Sarena realized she was right, Leo was the only one of her brothers she hadn't found yet.

"How do I find him?" she asked.

"By regaining the rest of your memories as you go."the girl replied as she handed Sarena a microphone. "Let's start with the holes in your current memories shall we?" The girl walked over to a sign that hung on a backboard on stage.

"The Kame Girls?" Sarena asked.

"Do you remember it?" asked Peej.

"I think so, it's a band right?" asked Sarena. Her friends nodded.

"It's not **a** band," said the girl. "It's **our **band." Memories started to flood back to her. She and her friends had started it for fun back when they were thirteen and had literally become an overnight hit. Using her magic (thankfully without her father knowing" she was able to disguise them so that no one outside her family would know who they were. Lilly played keyboard, Bonnie played guitar, Peej play drums, she sang and, on occasion, played bass, and Kimra sang backup. Sarena suddenly started to remember her newest friend. Kimira Seeley had transferred to their school last year sometime before Christmas. She was a fairy and part witch on her grandmother's side. Her family was the single largest financial donor to Edogawa and she was her second in command of the White Rose Clan. Kimra was their link and guide to the magical world.

"Kimra?" she asked. Kimra smiled and hugged her friend.

"Great job Rena," she said. "Now you just have to get back to memories that you didn't get back."

"But, how did this happen in the first place?"

"Sorry, but we can't tell you. You have to find out for your self."

"Listen to your brothers, they'll guide you," said Lilly reassuringly. "They can sense what's happening through your link." Now that she had filled the holes in her regained memories she could sense more than just whispers of her brothers' voices and thoughts. She could sense their presence. A warm sensation was traveling down the link and into her mind. It spread through out her entire being, comforting her confused state.

'Sis.'

'It's alright, we won't let anything happen to you.'

'We'll find a way to you, you have to believe that.'

She could feel Leo's presence ahead of the others', flowing through her heart.

'We love you Rena, we'll always be there for you. If not in body then in spirit. As long as we still breath nothing will ever hurt you. We'll find a way to bring you home, our princess.'

With her confidence and strength renewed Sarena spun in a small circle. After the one spin her clothes had changed again. In place of her uniform was a green, kimono sleeved, deep V-necked, blue ended, belly top that she called a blouse. Around her waist was a long green parted skirt with blue ends and on her feet were a pair of small green pumps. Her ribbon had turned into a green streak going down the right side of her long midnight black hair and on the left was a blue streak. Her pendent was now a belt buckle on the waistband of her skirt and inside her deep V-neck was a light green top that covered the bandages on her chest. Her emerald eyes twinkled brightly as she turned back to her friends who now looked exactly like her in their respective colors of purple, red, orange, and indigo. The only differences were the lack of belt buckles, only one hair streak, and white ends instead of blue. At that moment Sarena uttered three words her friends knew well.

"Hit it sisters." With that her friends grabbed their respective musical devices as Sarena twirled the microphone in her hand before holding it to her lips.

_Kiss kiss fall in love_

_Maybe you're my love_

_kizukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo (Ive noticed that I'm always around you)_

_honto wa karai? suki? mousou na no? ( But is it hating? Liking? Or just paranoia?)_

_jibun no kimochi ga kuria ni mietara (When I can see my feelings clearly)_

_redii demo ninjitsu demo kamawanai yo (lady or ninja, it doesn't matter)_

_suki ni natteku riyuu wa minna (The reason for which people fall in love)_

_chigauyone kedo (is different for everyone, but)_

_Maybe you're my love _

_aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura kiss (want to meet you now, and give you a sweet person, a cherry blossom kiss)_

_tokimeitara ranman koi shiyo (if your heart moves from it, let's have a romantic love)_

_mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin (More important than the future is the present)_

_uruwashi haru no koi wa (the delightful spring love is)_

_hanasaku otome no bigaku (a blossoming maiden's aesthetics)_

_tatoeba atashi no mada shiranai kimi (For example, I want to try looking for)_

_mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo aru (The still-unknown you of mine, but I'm scared)_

_denimu ni furiru ni kajuaru ni chaina (In demin, in frills, in casuals and chinese dress)_

_autabi shichi henge kakugo asobe (Every time we meet, I change sevenfold and my resolution falters)_

_tsugitsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa (The doors of love that open one after another)_

_suriru mansai danzen koi shiyo (Are fully loaded with thrills.....it's definitely love!)_

_isogashikute surechigau hi mo sakura kiss (On days when were busy and pass by each other, a sakura kiss)_

_setsunai hodo ranman koi desu (its a love romantic enough to be painful)_

_yowai toko mo uketome aou (Lets accept each others weak spots, too)_

_fureau ai wa muteki (love that touches one another is invincible)_

_sakasou futari wa shuyaku (the two of us who seem to bloom are the protagonists)_

_mabushii sora ni makenai omoide tsukurou ima (Lets create memories that wont lose against the blindingly bright sky, now.....)_

_danzen koi shiyo (It's definately love!)_

_aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura kiss (I want to meet you, who are kind, now; a sakura kiss)_

_tokimeitara ranman koi shi yo (when our hearts pound, its romantic love)_

_mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin (The present is even more important than the future)_

_uruwashi haru no koi wa (the beautiful spring love is)_

_hanasaku otome no bigaku yeah (a blossoming maidens aesthetics, yeah)_

_hanasaku otome no bigaku (A blossoming maidens aesthetics)_

_kiss kiss fall in love_

_maybe you're my love!_

When the song ended Sarena collapsed onto her knees, exhausted from the mental stress of pulling the song out of her unregained memories as she sang. Her brothers' presence sped through her in an attempt to calm her heart rate.

"Nice one Jem!" Bonnie exclaimed. Sarena turned to her friends, but when she did they were gone and she was back in her uniform. Her friends stage names rang through her head as the stage vanished.

'_Bon, Lil, Pe, Kim._' Sarena sighed as she found herself alone again, only this time she wasn't really alone. She could still feeling her brothers' presence flowing through her, telling her she wasn't as alone as she had felt. Suddenly as the piano music started to play again, Sarena felt something snap inside her chest. Almost as if something that had been held tight for years had suddenly been set free. The sudden release of pressure caused her to loose her breath as well as her consciousness. Before she blanked out she could have sworn she saw two people running up to her. It was April and Casey.

'_Rena, let go._' Her brothers' presence soothed her mind and she gave up fighting. If her brothers thought it was alright to sleep for now then so did she. She couldn't help but wonder however, why it felt like some of her fingers were fusing together.

* * *

So, what do you think? As for the song I kind of imagined her singing it during the fourth season. You know, when Leo acts all...Raph-like?

**Don't remind me**

Well too bad because I'm having you get those memories last! _laughs manically_

Don:...I get it.

Mikey:Get what?

Don: Well if Sarena got those memories back last it could cause damage to her all ready unstable emotions.

**...shell**

Anyway next time I'm going to cover the fifth season.

Raph: With what?

Oh you know just the tribunal, the dragons, _mutters _turning into a turtle...

Leo: What did you say?

Nothing! Please read & review. Oh, and for those of you who have read my Cinderella story, the reason Kimra wasn't in it is because I hadn't thought of her yet. Kimra comes in somewhere in the third season before the Christmas episode and something happens to Sarena's pendent after Leo comes back from Japan.

**All: Later!**


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay, but it's been hard juggling two stories at once and I've been working on this one for a while.

Don: Your play was great Aneras.

**Yeah and the way you delivered you're one line was excellent.**

Mikey: Totally, I almost jumped out of my shell when you said that.

Raph: I think you almost made him wet himself.

Mikey: Did not

Raph: Did too

Leo: Okay let's not start that.

In this chapter Sarena wakes up in April's apartment and everything seems back to normal, but something's not quiet right. What could it be?

Don: Disclaimer: She owns nothing.

Sarena in Wonderland

Chapter 11

How many times was she gonna be put in the dark?

'_Wake up Sis, Come on Rena, Wake up!_'

She could hear her brothers trying to wake her, but, like before, she couldn't. Suddenly she felt as though someone was shaking her roughly, and that someone didn't have six fingers. Her vision started to clear up and she could see the people over her.

"Come on Rena, Wake up!"

"April? Casey?" Sarena's vision completely cleared and, just as she thought, her family's best friends April O'Neil and Casey Jones were standing next to her, relieved that she had woken up.

"What's going on ?" she asked. Suddenly felt a weight on her chest and back, and it wasn't the bandages. "Why is there this big weight on my chest and back?"The two friends looked at each other, trying to decide how to tell her. As they thought Sarena took the chance to look at her surroundings. She was in April's apartment over the Second Time Around shop in Manhattan. Sarena sighed with relief, at least she wasn't too far from home. Maybe she had finally woken up. She was lying on the couch with a damp cloth on her forehead, like that time when she was thirteen. She placed a hand on her forehead and gasped as she felt not five, but three fingers. Sarena looked down, her chest was covered by a shell, her skin was a green that was very similar to Leo's, she had two toes, and, of course, three fingers. She wore the same brown pads, wrist guards, and belt that her brothers wore and her mask was tied around her head just above her beak. She was surprised she still had her hair and eyelashes. She was a turtle. She was a mutant turtle who looked like she could almost be passed off as a female Leo. At least her calculations were correct, except for her feminine features and hair she looked exactly like her brothers. They really were quintuplets. Sarena blushed as she saw that one of her female features was her chest. The bandages were gone and the shell didn't completely cover it.

"Are you okay Rena?" Sarena looked up. She had almost forgotten they were there.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little woozy," She replied. "But why am I a turtle?"

"Sarenaty, I want you to think okay?" April asked as she sat beside her. "Think about yourself as a turtle and feel your brothers' energies flowing through you okay?" Sarena nodded and closed her eyes. It was strange. She could feel her brothers' energies flowing through her faster, ensnaring her very soul. It was like they were taking control of her mind, showing her what to remember. A vision suddenly appeared in her mind's eye.

* * *

_"With concentration and training you will soon be able to meld your worldly form with your spirit totem." Sarena listened as Kon Shisho spoke. She had never liked the Ninja Tribunal. Maybe it was because she sensed that they hadn't told them everything or because at first they had looked like the Shredder. She didn't know and, honestly, she didn't care. All she knew was that the Tribunal was bad news, end of story. As much as she hated them however she felt a strong need to prove herself, to show that she wasn't just a pretty face that hid behind her brothers. She felt the same feeling in her eldest brother except for completely different reasons. Sarena closed her green mask covered eyes and sent a feeling of comfort and understanding to her brother through the link. She felt a strange feeling flowing through her. It was like the light inside her, the light her brothers had vowed to protect with their lives, was separating from her body and yet still inside her. _

_"You will actually become your…" Kon started, but as he spoke Sarena and Leo began to glow. The blue spirit design on Leo and the faint green one on Sarena became brighter than it had before. From out of their amulets came a faint blue and green light respectively. Those lights suddenly formed into two dragons. One western style and the other eastern. Everyone looked in shock, the other turtles hadn't even come close to their avatars yet. "The dragon? Inconceivable for two so young," Kon declared. The lights faded as their brothers and Kimra ran to them. Now out of their meditation the other four congratulated them. Sarena felt happiness well up inside her and her big brother. Through the link she could also sense his and their brothers' pride for her._

_'Hey look, seems they're in love just as much as you two,' Raph said through the link. It was true, the two dragons were wrapped together at the tail and their faces were pressed close. She could see the love for each other in their eyes. Sarena looked at Leo and could see the same thing in his eyes. She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close._

_"It seems we were right about you two," Kon said. "There is more to you and your brothers than at first seems apparent to eye." Suddenly a beam of light shot from her dragon and into her pendent. The beam shot right through her soul, it was like something inside her was breaking. The force shot her against the wall and she fell to the ground._

_"Sarena!"She could hear Leo rushing to her, but when he touched her shoulder something forced him back to their brothers. Sarena had never been in so much pain. Normally the pain was in a specific area, but now it was everywhere it even hurt to breath._

_"Rena, tell us what's happening. We can't help you if we don't what's happening." She heard Donny's voice and tried her best to reply._

_"It…hurts…It hurts…so much…everywhere…AHHH!!" If it was possible the pain became worse. Her body couldn't take this much pain and she blacked out. Suddenly a warmth traveled through her. A strong warmth that banished the pain and darkness. She'd know that type of warmth anywhere. Her brothers' were using "Brothers' Kiss" to awaken her. She felt her eyelids flutter as her vision came back. Her brothers were kneeling over her with relieved expressions on their faces. "What…what happened?" she asked._

_"Rena, listen to us. You're a turtle," Leo responded. Sarena felt her eyes widen. That would explain the weight on her chest and back and her sudden lack of sense of balance. She raised her hand to eye level and gasped as she saw three fingers. She looked back to her brothers with a sad confused look on her face. Her brothers wrapped her in a strong hug and sent their emotions through the link to calm her confusing emotions. She felt a few tears go down her cheeks._

_"Sarenaty!"She looked up to see her father, great grandfather, and those two royals who called themselves her "birth" grandparents. The king pushed her brothers away knelt beside her._

_"Aurora, are you alright?" he asked. Sarena felt an immense anger well up inside as her eyes began to glow red._

_"Get away from me!" she screamed using her powers to push him back, though the force of the spell caused to fall on her shell. Master Splinter and the Ancient One ran to her side and helped her brothers pull her up. She leaned against Leo as she tried to regain her lost balance._

_"Don't worry sis. We'll help you get back on your feet," Leo assured her. Sarena smiled as he kissed her. Her anger was almost gone and she was happy her brothers still accepted her._

_"How did this happen?" she asked._

_'i'm assuming your dragon avatar had a hand...or claw in it," said Kimra. "She saw how happy she and Leo's dragon were, but they could be together because they were the same species while you and Leo aren't...well weren't." Sarena looked up at her dragon as it and Leo's started to fade away._

_'Thank you,' she thought. Her dragon seemed to smile as if she understood._

_

* * *

_Sarena opened her eyes. She suddenly had her balance back and went to the window. Outside the sky was dark and zombies were running about the streets. The buildings were in twisted versions of themselves. It was the Demon Shredder's doing. Everything started to come back to her, the Ninja Tribunal, their fellow acolytes, the dragons, the Demon Shredder, the Foot Mystics, her "birth" grandparents, and everything else they had encountered through that time. Sarena suddenly came to a realization.

"The whole school knows my secret, that'll be a tough one to explain," she said giggling. Either way she had taught her classmates well and they were a big help against the Shredder's forces. Mitzi and Karai seemed to be, if anything at all, a little nicer, like the way they had been before when they'd been her friends. She could also remember things that had led up to it such as Don's secondary mutation and Bishop's mutants, but something was bugging her. The song she had sung before, it seemed like she had first sung it sometime between defeating the Utrom Shredder and the Ninja Tribunal, but she just couldn't remember.

"You feeling better Rena?" asked Casey as he and April came up behind her. Sarena turned to her friends, but they were gone.

She smiled to herself and said "Yeah, a little." Sarena gasped suddenly. Now she could feel what was happening to her body in the real world. She was laying on one of the couches in the living area with a cool cloth on her forehead. Leo was sitting next her while his hand cupped her head. Raph was on the arm of the couch stroking her hair a little and Donny and Mikey were leaning on the couch from behind, stroking her cheek. The warmth coming from her brothers increased a little more.

'_Sarena, It's all right. You'll be back soon,_' said Leo. Sarena could feel him leaning over her and kissing her lips. She placed her hand where she felt his and puckered her lips as though to kiss him back. Sarena wished she could be home and kissing Leo for real, but her big brother seemed to get the message as she felt him smile lovingly as he pulled away what felt like too soon.

'_Thanks Leo,_' she thought to him. Sarena looked at her pendent which, she had noticed when she saw her shell, had changed. It was now a pentagram with a different gem in their colors at the points, from the top clockwise her- Mikey. On the back was the same turtle over city design she remembered, but how had her pendent come to look like this? She couldn't remember, but it felt like something important to her. The piano music stared to play again and she followed it through the door. Outside where the hallway should be was penthouse that looked like something out of a sci fi movie. She noticed two things as she looked at her surroundings, one was that she no longer a turtle and was that sitting on the couch in front of her was a green non-turtle version of herself.

* * *

Okay, glad this is off my chest. I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter, during spring break I'll be going to North Carolina to my uncle's family's beach house.

Don: _coughs _bellow average in Math

_hearing him _I'M WORKING ON IT!! Seesh, first my parents now you guys?

Raph: What can I say? We live to torment you.

**Well, some of us do.**

Don: _coughs _Report card next week

_takes a deep breath _I'M. WORKING. ON. IT!!!!

Mikey: _blown back by the screaming into a wall _I think someone needs to relax.

**seriously how did you get that?**

We've been doing linear equations, inequalities and other things I stink at, but next term we're doing stem and leaf plots and box and whiskers plots, and that I can do.

Don: I feel really bad for you, taking geometry next year.

It's madatory, not my fault.

Leo: Guys just let it go.

Thank you Leo, now I see why Rena loves you so much. Next time will be about the Fast Forward season, oh and the green girl is her "evil" mutant clone.

Don: Read and Review..._whisper _and give her some tips for geometry next year, she'll need it.

DONNY!

Don: What?

_calm _even if I can't upload these from home I'll just type them and send them from school since now I'll be spending half my time on the computer. Later!


	13. Chapter 12

Well, I'm glad I got this done today. I started writting this during computer class and couldn't get it off my mind for the whole day.

Raph: Weirdo

Shut up and Don, before you start the whole worry about your report card thing, I have an above average in everything...except math.

**What do you have?**

...average

Don: not bad, could be better though.

I know.

Mikey: This one has Drena in it right?

Yep, oh yeah, Drena is Sarena's genetically modified clone from 2105. You know, the Dark Turtles. She had Dark Leo have a...very intimate relationship.

Mikey: huh?

Never mind.

Leo: Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything.

Sarena in Wonderland

Chapter 12

She was wearing her stage clothes again, but with some changes. Instead of blue ends they were white and instead of the shirt that used to cover the bandages there was a green plate that covered her chest. Her pumps were replaced with green slip-ons and on her arms and legs was flexible metal, almost like armor. Instead of being 5 foot 1 she was now 5 foot 3 and her hair was as it normal was (no streaks). The only things that had not changed were her mask, which was still around her head, her pendent, her dagger, and the fact that her hair was still cut just below her shoulder blades as it had been since Leatherhead had run away after they had met Bishop for the first time (It had previously reached her hips). The green version of her in front of her wore the same thing, but in black even the pendent, though the orange was yellow, and with slightly wilder hair.

"Hi big sis," her green double said. Her voice sounded a little different.

"Big sis?" Sarena asked confused. What did she mean by that? She was the youngest in her family.

"Well technically I'm your "evil" clone, but whatever," her double said, making a quotation motion with her fingers at the word evil and rolling her eyes. Sarena was even more confused.

"Where are we?" she asked. She'd never been here before. Her "evil" clone smiled.

"Welcome to the year 2105," she replied. A few things stared to form in her head.

_The Time Window_

_Cody Jones_

_Serling_

"_Tricaraton delivery boys?"_

"The Time Window? That's why I'm not a turtle anymore right?" she asked. Her clone nodded.

"Yep, the Sub-Temporal particles from the Time Window undid the magic that turned you into a turtle and turned you back to a human…mostly," she explained.

"Mostly?" Her clone giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Tail," her clone replied pointing to the back of her skirt. Sarena felt there and, just as her clone had said, there was a small tail. "You're now part turtle."

"Cody, He's April and Casey's great grandson right?" she asked changing the subject. Her clone nodded. "Serling's his guardian and friend."

_Darius Dun_

_O'Neil Tech_

_Starlee Hambrath_

"And he's dating Starlee from his company." Her clone smiled. Sarena clutched her head. This memory thing was almost as bad as that time when Mitzi, briefly, joined the Foot.

"Now do you remember me?" Sarena looked closely at her clone and vaguely stared to remember sitting on that couch with her watching Mikey kick Raph's shell at Helix 2.

"D…D…rena? Drena?" Her clone smiled happily.

_Dreonardo_

_Drapheal_

_Dronatello_

_Drichelangelo_

_Drarenaty_

_Shokonabo_

_Viral_

_President Bishop_

_Stockman_

_Torbin Zinx_

_Aliens_

_The dates she and Leo went on…_

"Remember now?" Drena asked. Sarena nodded.

"I think so," she replied. "Leo and I finally went on our first date."

"Something else too," Drena stated. Sarena looked at her confused. "Look at the ring." Sarena didn't know what she was talking about. She looked at her left hand and on her ring finger was a silver ring with an emerald and sapphire in the shape of a yin yang symbol, like the end of her dagger, in the center. From outside she could feel Leo strocking her face lightly.

'_Remember, Koi,_' Sarena felt her memories come back to her.

* * *

_She held on tightly to her eldest brother as they rode his ShellSpeeder downtown. They had just gotten back from a romantic date at a Japanese returaunt Leo had found and Sarena was a little sleepy. She wished she knew why Leo was driving her downtown at this hour of night. Leo parked the ShellSpeeder and locked it before sweeping her up bridle style and leaping to the roof tops. When they stopped Sarena looked around. It was her favorite spot to watch the stars, she was surpirsed it had survived the past hundred years._

_"Why are we here Leo?" she asked as he sat her on top of the roof of the heater area in the middle. Leo placed a finger to her lips to halt any further questions._

_"There's something I need to ask you something," he said. "Something I've wanted to ask for years." Sarena stared at him confused. Leo got down on one knee in front of her. "I love you Sarena and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We're too young for a comitment so I'll settle for the next best thing." He pulled a ring case out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with two gems shaped like a yin and yang symbol, just like the end of her dagger, in the center. "Sarenaty Splinterson, will you promise to marry me in our future?" Sarena was speechless. She never thought Leo would ask her this. The young kunoichi smiled sweetly and leaned down to her boyfriend's current level. _

_She pulled him into a kiss and said "My sweet Leonardo, of course I will."_

* * *

All her memories of 2105 came back to her and her brothers' voices became clearer, louder, like they were right next to her.

'_Thank you, Koi,' _she thought back to her future fiance.'_Rena, I can hear you!' _he responded. Sarena smiled. '_It's just a whisper and in pieces, but I can hear you.' _She wasn't imagining anything, they could hear her. Her brothers could finally hear her.

_"_One to go," Drena stated. Sarena looked up at her little sister and smiled. She might never see her younger counterpart again.

"Thank you, little sis." Drena smiled.

"I'll send the others your love sis, good luck," With that the young mutant vanished, as did the penthouse. As the piano music started to play she could hear the footsteps that had lead her to this memory hopping thing in the first place. This time she wasn't scared one bit. The young kunoichi turned to where the footsteps were and a moment later came the one she had known the footsteps belonged to.

"Sarena." Sarena felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes. She ran to the figure and was instently enveloped in a strong loving hug.

_danzen koi shiyo_

"Leo!"

* * *

Leo: Finally! I thought I'd never be in this story.

Mikey: I thought you'd never propose.

Next chapter may be the last or second to last. I have no idea, again, I'm making this up as I go.

Mikey: Oh Oh _waves his hand in the air._

Yes? Michelangelo?

Mikey: Can we play "Who did it?"

Raph: Exsqueeze me?

Don: What's that?

**It's where the readers guess who put me in this mess in the first place.**

Okay fine. Let's see...It's a human, It's not the Purple Dragons, It doesn't have anything to do with Bishop, It's from Earth, It's not the Shredder, but it has something to do with the Foot, and Sarena has delt with them before she and her family went to 2105.

Leo: So it's not Khan.

Nope

Don: It's not Hun, It's not a Triceraton, Stockman, or Bishop...

Raph: and it ain't Darius, our clones, Zinx, or Viral...

Mikey: Who is it?

**I know who it is, but I'll wait for the readers to guess first.**

Good call Rena. Please Read and Review, and guess who's behind it all.

**All: Later!**


	14. Chapter 13

Okay...I think I've finally run out of things to say.

Raph: ...Run! It's the end of the world!

_SMACK!_

Raph: OW!

**Wow, you seem to be in a reallly bad mood.**

Mikey: What's the matter? Rolled out of the wrong side of the coffin this morning?

_glare_

Mikey: _gulps _Forget I said anything

The kids in my Spanish class are driving me insane. People could hear my screaming from the first floor.

Don: I'm afraid to ask, but what floor are you on?

4th, and the 1st is underground...mostly. Anyway, Sarena is finally reunited with Leo, but their happy reunion doesn't last long.

Raph: Disclaimer: She owns nothing

Sarena in Wonderland

Chapter 13

"Oh Leo, It's so good to see you! I thought I'd never see you again!" She cried hugging her older brother close to her. After all she had gone through she was never letting go.

"I missed you too Rena," her brother replied. Sarena looked up. She could see the love and affection for her in her brother's eyes and it made her smile to know her brother was here for her.

"So you're here to bring me home right?" She asked. Her face fell as Leo shook his head sadly. "Why not?"

"You don't have the rest of your memories back," He explained. "You need your memories back before you can go home." Sarena looked sadly at him hoping he wouldn't send her off like the others had. "Luckily that's exactly what I'm here to do." Sarena gasped as her future fiance leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips. She felt her eyes roll back into her skull as she felt Leo's presence, still deep inside of her, wrap its-self around her soul, her mind, her heart, her entire being, bringing the rest of her memories forth.

_"Master Splinter! What the shell happened! Father! Master Splinter, Father, he's…and it's all my fault."_

_Cyberspace_

_Kahn_

_Cyber Shredder_

_Databits_

_April and Casey's Wedding_

_(before that)_

_Bishop's mutants_

_Her first real kiss._

The image played back a million times in her mind and then some.

_It was dark. It had been dark for a while. Ever since that electroshock had gone through her body and had knocked her out. That was probably a week ago. Suddenly she felt a presence standing over her. A warm comforting presence. One that she'd know anywhere. It was slowly coaxing her out of her unconscious state and into the light. As she fluttered her eyes open slowly and her eyes slowly focused themselves she noticed someone in front of her. When her vision cleared the first thing she saw was Leo. Her Leo, the one that she…_

_"L...Leo," she started. Leo placed a finger on her lips to silence her._

_"Sarena," he said. "Don't talk." He removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. Sarena saw his eyes flutter close as hers did. This wasn't like the kisses they had shared before, when he was healing her with a mix his dormant magic and her active one. She knew, for the first time, this was, for lack of a better term, "True Love's First Kiss". Suddenly their mind link was wide open and their love soared through each others' very being. Sarena felt like she was flying. This was the best thing she had ever experienced and, if he wasn't already, she felt Leo, for the first time since they were hatchlings, relax completely under the intense feeling rushing through their link. The warm sensation radiating from him was stronger than ever. It warmed her entire being, right down to her core and she swore at some point it would burn her, but not in a painful way. They clung to each other tightly as though Leo would leave and they'd never see each other again. When they finally broke apart for air, for her sake, Leo placed his forehead against hers gently and whispered "I'll never leave you again." Sarena shivered at that promise._

_Somewhere through the haze of her clouded mind she could vaugly hear Raph saying "Well, It's about time."_

Sarena opened her eyes and clutched Leo closely, not wanting to be alone again.

"You were never alone sis," He said. "We were always with you, you just didn't know it." He threaded his hands through her hair and stroked it gently. Sarena smiled as she closed her eyes. The heat coming from her future fiance's body was starting to overwhelm her.

"Leonardo Splinterson!" Sarena snapped her eyes open and turned. Leaning against the wall was a girl who looked exactly like her, but in a black mask and her hair was in a ponytail. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" she asked. A scowl was present on her face.

"What does it look like?" He asked. "I'm giving her her memories back."

"Well a few seem to have slipped your mind," She stated crossing towards them. Leo instinctively pulled Sarena closer to his plastron. "Leonardo listen to me. If you take her out of here without all her memories intact the moment she sets foot in the real world she'll die." Sarena's eyes widened and snuggled closer to Leo. Her double seemed to notice that and gently put a smile on her face. "I'm sorry I had to scare you Rena, but your brother has got to see reason."

"I can't give her back those memories, they'll kill her." said Leo trying to pull Sarena as close to him as possible.

"Look Leo, if you don't give them back I will and it'll be worse if you don't." said her double. Leo sighed and nodded in agreement. He pried Sarena off him gently and took two steps away from her.

"Rena listen, these memories are bad ones. Ones that view me in a bad light. Please remember that I've changed and would never do anything to hurt you. Please promise that your behavior towards me won't change, please." Leo begged. Sarena, while astonished that Leo actually begged, nodded in agreement and, for good measure, wrapped her little finger around her brother's last finger, sealing the promise. Leo released her hand and took another step away from her. "I love you."

Sarena smiled softly. "I love you t...AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Her mind was suddenly assaulted with the rest of her memories, bad memories.

_Leo was cold, distant, and all in all not the Leo she knew and loved._

_The girl was Luna. She was a persona she had created to reenter the Lair when she had sworn she'd never show her face there, not as long as Leo was like that._

_The nightmares she had had, the way Leo looked at her, like a hungry predator that was stalking its pray, had scared her to no end._

_There were other memories like her being turned into a vampire because of high frequency noises and saving the president from Bishop's aliens, but her fear of Leo back then drowned them out._

Sarena fell to her knees and stared at the ground. She couldn't look him in the face, not after what she'd seen.

"I told you this would happen," she heard him say.

"It doesn't matter, I can force them back into her subconscious," Luna said.

"I wouldn't do that just yet." A voice that sounded eerily like Leo's rang through the room, follow almost immediately by a high frequency noise. Sarena screamed and clutched her ears. Her hair grew, her nails lengthened, her pupils became red slits, and two sharp fangs grew in her mouth. Her body began to act on it's own. She leaped at Leo and pinned him to the ground. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and lowered her head to a vein in his neck. Greedily she sank her fangs into his neck and let out a low moan as his blood flowed into her mouth. It had a sort of coppery exotic taste to it that she just couldn't get enough of. Leo rubbed her neck gently as his blood flowed down her throat. The raw energy pulsating through her began to slow down as she began to come to her senses. She removed the fangs from his neck and began to lick the wound she had caused. Using a mix of her saliva and magic she healed the two small holes. When she was done Leo brought her head over to look at him. With a kiss on the lips the leftover blood was gone and she was back to normal.

"Are you okay Rena?" He asked. Sarena nodded. A chuckle sounded through out the room and Luna crouched down to them as the two future fiances sat up on their knees. A figure stepped out of the shadows, it was Leo. It was Leo with glowing red eyes. Sarena snuggled closer to her Leo as he pulled her close to his plastron.

"I was wondering if you'd ever let me out," it said. Sarena stared at it with wide frightened eyes. She reconized it. It was the reason Leo had acted like he did and why she'd left.

"Shadow." Leo glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Do you have to ask? I want her," he replied smirking. Sarena shivered knowing that "her" was her. "You may have banished me to an unreachable part of your being, but if she relived her experience I could be reborn through her memories. I guess I have you to thank Luna." Luna shot him a glare.

"You'll never have Sarena, not as long as I'm breathing," Leo stated trying to pull Sarena as close to his plastron as possible.

"I'm afraid that's not something you can do anymore," said Shadow. Sarena tensed. It felt like an invisible hand was roughly stroking her arm. Through the link she could feel Leo becoming angrier and angrier every second the hand was there. "You see? She can't escape me in her unstable mind. Here I have complete control." Suddenly Shadow was forced back against the wall.

"You're not the only one who can do that." Sarena looked up at her eldest brother. His eyes were glowing a dim blue. Leo had used his dormant powers, the ones all her brothers had, to push his dark half back.

"Nice trick Leo," Shadow said. Leo instinctively used his powers to wrap Sarena in invisible protective blanket of warmth. "But I'm afraid you can't save her. You found that out last time."

"I'm stronger now and I will protect her," said Leo as Luna drew closer to the two.

"Yes I can sense that," He responded. "You two are much closer than before, but I'm afraid I'm not alone this time."

'_What does he mean?_' Sarena thought. Luna suddenly seemed to understand.

"Leo! Get Sarena out of here now!" she yelled. A feminine cackle sounded throughout the room and a strange light hit Luna. As she faded away Sarena noticed her alias looking at her with a sad worried look. A figure stepped out from behind Shadow.

"Surprised Splinterson?" Sarena gripped the rim of Leo's plastron tightly as she felt an anger well up inside her. She knew it.

"Mitzi!"

* * *

**I knew it**

Mikey: You win _tosses her a quarter._

Well this was annoying to make. I can't write them at school and upload them to the Internet anymore because of the dumb Internet block. Thus I had to resort to my usual method of writing them in my notebook during math class and putting them up the next morning.

Leo: So what happens next time?

Elementary my dear Leonardo. The next chapter will obviously be the one where Sarena defeats the bad guys and returns home...Sorry about the elementary thing, I was watching an episode of Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century earlier.

**...Okay**

For those of you who are wondering Shadow is Leo from when he was "Raph-Like". He's his dark half. The only thing they have in common is that they both have a thing for Rena, but for completely different reasons. Shadow was banished to an unreachable part of Leo's being when he started training with the Ancient One, when he found out Sarena was in love with him.

Don:...Cute.

Uh huh.

Mikey: Read and Review.

I stink at fighting scenes so It may take some time...or not. Happy Easter!


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey, Aneras is on vacation so she sent me this through her Ipod Touch. How she got e-mail on an island in the middle of nowhere is beyond me.**

Raph: Think this might be the last chapter?

Mikey: It better be.

Don: Once again I proof read it. It contains all of us and some LeoxOc.

Mikey: You mean LeoxRena right?

Don: That's what I said.

Leo: Anyway did she say this is the last one?

**No, but she said to put something in at the bottom, something about "fine print"**

Mikey: What do you think that's about?

Leo: Knowing Aneras who knows?

Raph: And frankly, knowing Aneras, who cares?

Don: Disclaimer: She owns Nothing

**By the way turtlegirl, you weren't totally wrong. Karai does have something to do with it though unknowingly, but I won't say anymore.**

((From North Carolina) I'm gonna make you eat those words Raph)

Sarena in Wonderland

Chapter 14

"Mitzi, so you really did have something to do with this," Sarena said. To think she thought that Mitzi had changed. She was still the same jealous ego maniac she'd always been.

"Yep, you should have seen your face when you fainted on your couch," Mitzi replied with an evil smirk. "It was so easy to poison the thorns of one of your precious roses with the drug I stole from Karai. I had the Swans' squint squad modify it to suit my plans. All I had to do was wait til you came back to school." Wait a second. If Mitzi had thought of this before they fought the Demon Shredder than it wasn't really her fault. One of the Swans who hadn't been present at the fight must have carried out his mistress's former order. This wasn't the real Mitzi. "I ran into Shadow in a dream once and we struck a deal. If I got him free he'd keep you out of my hair while I took over the school." Sarena watched as Shadow licked his lips as Mitzi talked and stared at the young kunoichi with a hungry look. She shivered in fear at the sight. "Now all I have to do is get rid of your little guardians." Out of nowhere Mitzi pulled out a black scepter and shot the same light that had hit Luna behind the two mutants. In a flash Sarena's three absent brothers appeared.

"Raph, Don, Mikey!" she called. Her brothers ran to her and, unnoticed by the evil duo, assisted Leo in using their dormant magic to protect her.

"You okay sis?" Raph asked. Sarena nodded happy that her brothers were here.

"We won't let them hurt you Rena," said Don.

"You're the most important thing in the world to us," agreed Mikey.

"They'll pay for what they've put you through," said Leo.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but I have to keep my side of the bargain," Shadow said as Mitzi used the scepter to fling the turtles away from their sister. She then created a vortex to suck the four away.

"Big brothers!" Sarena screamed as her brothers disappeared. Mitzi began to grow bigger.

"That felt good. Alright Shadow, she's all yours," she said reaching about thirteen feet high.

"Finally." Shadow grabbed Sarena and slammed her against the wall. She groaned in pain as her back met the wall. "You can't escape me this time Sarenaty," he said with a hungry smirk. "Now that your precious Leonardo's gone there's no one to protect you." He licked his lips again. "Do you know how long I've wanted you?" He ran a hand down her side. Sarena struggled to do what Master Splinter had told her to do in this situation.

"Sarenaty," he had said. "When all seems lost you must look inside yourself to find the truth." All seemed lost now, but she was having a hard time concentrating.

'Sarena.' She could barely hear it, but it was there. 'You're not alone, we're here.' She could feel it now, her brothers' presence still flowing through her. Leo's soared once again through her heart, showing her the truth. Her brothers were still with her. If not physically than in spirit, just like they promised.

"For months I've been wasting away in darkness with only one thing on my mind, the girl who had captured my good side's heart, you." Shadow's words barely registered in her head as she tapped into a power deep inside her very being, one that mixed hers and her brothers' dormant powers together. Sarena's eyes glowed white as she placed her hands on Shadow's plastron.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she pushed Shadow away. A blast came out of her hands and Shadow fell unconscious against the opposite wall.

"Splinterson, you actually think you can fight me on your own without your precious brothers to back you up?!" Mitzi asked tauntingly. Her size seemed to deepen her voice a bit.

"My brothers are still with me," Sarena said. "We have a bond that can never be broken by you, Shadow, or anyone else." She drew her dagger from its sheath. "Now draw your chakrams and let's end this nightmare."

"I don't think so." Mitzi slammed her scepter on top of Sarena, but she dodged it when it was a mere millimeter away. The giant girl looked in surprise as the young kunoichi disappeared from sight. "Didn't think you'd run away."

"Who said I was running away?" Mitzi turned around. Behind was Sarena, her eyes still glowing white. "Like I said, my brothers are always with me." Mitzi lunged at her again and, using a mixture of Mikey's speed and Leo's reflexes, Sarena dodged her attack and landed on the scepter. Using a mix of Don's calculating and Raph's strength she ran up the scepter and leaped for Mitzi's heart. "The bigger they are the harder they fall," she proclaimed using her very accurate Raph voice. Before she hit Mitzi created another vortex that sucked her in.

"Finally," said Mitzi. "I've defeated Splinterson." The former Foot soldier laughed out in triumph.

"That's what you think!" A light blew out of Mitzi's back and out came Sarena, but she had changed. She wore a white gown and silver slippers. Her hair was as white as the snow and bore a silver tiara with hers and her brothers' colors as the gems. In her hands was a white scepter with her pendent in the middle of its head. She was glowing as white as her eyes as hers and her brothers' combined energy shined brightly around her. Mitzi shrunk back to her original size and her scepter disappeared.

"You'll pay for that Splinterson!" she yelled pulling out her chakrams. Sarena floated down to her level clutching her scepter in front of her with a determined look on her face. "Let's finish this once and for all." Mitzi lunged at her, but Sarena blocked her attack with ease. "How?..."

"Simple," said Sarena as she pushed her away. Her scepter glowed brightly as she twirled it and shot a blast at her former enemy. "I saved your sorry hide ages ago, you're history." As the light hit Mitzi she disappeared. Sarena turned to Shadow who had just woken up. "Now for you."

"You actually think you can beat me this time Sarenaty?" he asked with a smirk. "I just about broke you last time and I can do it again. What makes you think…"

"Because this time I'm not alone!" she yelled. "And I'll never be alone again." She raised her scepter into the air. "Evil, be gone! Return to the dark realm from whence you came!" A light shot out of the scepter and became a vortex behind Shadow.

"And how exactly are planning to make me enter the vortex?" he asked. Sarena just smirked and suddenly was surrounded with white light. It expanded and when it disappeared there stood her normal self and her brothers. The five leaped at Shadow and kicked him in. "This isn't over! I'll be back!" He disappeared and the vortex closed.

"Great job sis." But Sarena could barely hear Raph as she began to faint. The last thing she felt was Leo catching her.

* * *

It was warm. It was like floating in warm water, except she wasn't getting wet. More like when her brothers held her. Either way she felt safe, like this nightmare was finally over. Sarena didn't know how right she was. She felt a tug on her mind. Her brothers were bringing her home at long last. She felt Leo's lips on hers and Raph, Don, and Mikey's on different parts of her neck. The former turtle leaned into her brothers' affection and relaxed as Leo's tongue slipped into her mouth. Sarena kissed him back, but refused to open her eyes for fear that if she did she'd plunge back into the nightmare.

'Sarena, it's alright now. It's safe. Open your eyes.' Leo's words rang through her head, but she was still unsure.

'How can I be sure?' she asked. Sarena suddenly felt like she and her brothers were melding together, like before in the nightmare only more real. She could sense their thoughts and feelings as though they were her own. Nothing could duplicate that. She opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the first thing she had seen as an infant, Leo's blueish brown eyes shining with warmth and affection. She felt her brothers' lips leave her, but she didn't mind. She was home. Surrounding her were her friends, family, and classmates, all relieved to see that their princess had returned. She spotted Mitzi with a worried look on her face. "Hey Mitzi."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You might wanna have a talk with Makado Tokino." Her voice sounded so tired, but she didn't want to go back to sleep. She watched as her classmates turned to Tokino who stood with a sheepish grin on his face before running away, followed just about everyone in their class. Sarena let out a small tired laugh before letting out a small cough.

"Rena you have to rest," said Leo stroking her face gently.

"But Leo, I…" she started. She was exhausted. Her body ached for sleep, but she didn't want to risk being consumed by the nightmare again. She felt a furry hand touch her fore head. "Father." Master Splinter smiled at her.

"The danger is past my daughter," he said. "You must rest. Leonardo will stay with you."

"Thank you Sensei," Sarena mumbled as she started to slip back asleep in her future fiancé's embrace.

The last thing she heard was Raph saying "Hey Rena, if you need anything we'll be around." She smiled and drifted off, but not before hearing a splash from the pool signaling that her classmates had thrown Tokino in.

* * *

Sarena woke a few hours later. Leo was lying next to her on the couch, holding her close.

"You okay Sarena?" he asked with half lidded eyes.

"Yes," she replied. She snuggled into Leo's plastron and closed her eyes. "Every thing's just fine."

'_Cue "Sunlite Garden"'_

* * *

**Okay, now this has got to be the end of the story.**

Don: Knowing Aneras there's got to be something more.

Mikey: I sense a trap.

Leo: _nods_

Raph: You guys are just being paranoid.

**I agree with the others Raph. Aneras definitely has something planned.**

Raph: Whatever, I'm gonna go smash her stuff. If you ask me the story's kaput and hopefully it'll be a long time til her next story. _picks up a bat and walks to Aneras's room._

**_Puts Aneras's "Hannah Fury" CD on to her ITunes and turns it to "It Was Her House That Killed Nessarose" to drown out Raph. Smashes and things breaking can now only be faintly heard as well as an evil laugh from our favorite hothead. _Yes Aneras likes this song. It's her second most listen to song after "Defying Gravity" from "Wicked". Anyway Read and Review. Aneras will answer any questions and comments when she gets back on Sunday.**

Mikey: By the way, what's a chakram?

**It's that thing that Axel uses in Kingdom Hearts 2. Aneras and I like to play that game. _mutters _It's one of the only good video games she has. Oh, and "Sunlite Garden" is the piano music from the latest chapters. It's the one song Leo can play on the piano.**

**All except Raph: Later!**

Raph: _can barely hear him over the music _later!

((From North Carolina) _referring to Raph _That's what he thinks, but he didn't read the fine print! Yes! It's not over until I say so! Wahoo! (Yes I'm quoting Chris from Total Drama Island, My sister is obsessed with that show.))


	16. Bonus Chapter: Bad Beginnings

Raph: GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!

I told you I'd make you eat your words Raphael and I meant it. This is for trashing my stuff.

**Aneras let him down. Don't you think this is a little much?**

_Blinks _No, not really.

Mikey: Yeah, but did you really have to attach his ankles to the ceiling?

Yep

Don: You are one psychotic girl, you know that right?

_Nods head_

Leo: Aneras let him down right now.

Hmmm…no, I don't think I will.

Leo: I mean it Aneras.

_Smirks _You're not my big brother.

Leo: Do we have to revisit the katana vs. shoulder bag debate?

_Flinches _okay fine _grabs rope _I'll just pull on this rope and… _tugs rope with a smirk._

**All except Raph: **_**snagged by net and hung at Raph's height. Weapons fall to the ground.**_

Mikey: It's official, you are nuts.

Oh Mikey, I'm not nuts. There's still one more chapter.

**All: **_**flinches**_

**I knew you were up to something.**

Raph: You can't do this!

Actually, I can. It's a little thing called fine print. Learn it, live it, love it! Ha!

**I . hate . the fine print.**

Relax, even if this story were over I still have another story that I'm working on. I've just been concentrating on this story because it's hard juggling two stories at once.

Raph: Yeah, but this story has gone on long enough! End it already!

Actually, by standards my stories are pretty short. I know fanfics that are like 40 chapters long.

Raph: Don't get any ideas!

Whatever. This story will explain what happened the day Sarena got thrown into that nightmare.

Mikey: Can't we do this some other time? Like never?

Tut tut tut, fine print. Disclaimer: I own nothing. The fine print thing is just a joke.

Raph: So we can go now!

_Places spider on his head with a smirk_

Raph: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

Sarena in Wonderland

Bonus Chapter: Bad Beginnings

One Friday morning after a summer storm if people living in the apartments above had looked down into the alleyway below they'd have seen a sixteen year old girl in an Edogawa Secondary School uniform climb out of a manhole. The girl tied her hair ribbon around her head like a mask and climbed up the fire escape, unnoticed, to the roof tops.

* * *

"Wow look, the princess's roses look so beautiful." In the sunlight the water dripping white roses looked like fragile gems. Surrounding the patch at the left side of the stairs were teenagers in white, black, and gray uniforms. Despite the difference it was easy to tell they went to Edogawa by the unique green skirt (or pants for the boys) and scarf.

"Sarena really adores these roses doesn't she?" asked Mitzi. She and Sarena had just gone back to being friendly a little while ago and she still didn't understand her former enemy very well.

"Yep," said Kiki. "They're the princess's favorite flower and they're so beautiful. That's why she planted them all over the school, so that others could enjoy them too. The parents are always amazed at how well kept they are."

"Good morning everyone." Everyone turned. Sarena was standing with her friends at the beginning of the path walk.

Everyone in the white uniform gathered around the path walk and bowed with a "Good morning princess." Sarena waved to everyone as she walked with a kind smile on her face. It's not like she planned for them to start doing that when the clans were started, but she got used to it after a while and humored them. They then turned to the left side of the school and said "Good morning princes." On top of the building were Sarena's brothers who had, once again, followed her to school. They smiled and waved at their sister before disappearing through the school grounds back to the Lair.

"Princess there was something on the news today about a bunch of Purple Dragons were found beaten up in front of the police station. Was that you?" asked Kiki.

"Yep," answered Sarena.

"How did you do it?" asked Mitsuki. She was Kiki's best friend and Sarena's classmate.

"Well my brothers and I were playing ninja tag when we heard a robbery taking place in a nearby department store…" she began. As she talked one of the Black Swans looked at her in disgust. It was pitiful. Splinterson was their sworn enemy and yet his mistress was befriending her. Had so much changed while he was away? Makado Tokino looked at the roses and remembered the order his mistress had given the day before he left.

* * *

"_This drug we have liberated from The Foot and turned into our own is the key to defeating Splinterson," she had said. "Cover the thorns of her precious roses with this and with just one prick on her finger by the end of the day she will be out of the way and this school will belong to the Black Swans!"_

* * *

His mistress had made it so that the thorns could prick her finger despite her immunity. Although it seemed as though his fellow Swans had forgotten their mission in favor of an alliance with the Roses. He had only been gone for a year to study abroad in Japan, but the changes were too much. Makado decided to act out his mistress's final order on his own. If anything it would bring some respect back to the Black Swans. The drug was kept in a secret compartment of the stairs next to the roses. He covered the thorns and hid the remains of the drug as Sarena got closer.

"Princess look, the rain made your roses look so beautiful," said Kiki.

"Wow you're right Kiki," Sarena agreed. She crouched down and reached out to touch one of the roses when all of a sudden she pricked her finger on the thorns. "Ow."

"Are you alright Rena?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah I just pricked my finger."

"That's odd," said Lilly looking through her notebook. "Usually the thorns don't affect you. You're usually immune to them." Her classmates started to look worried. Sarena, however, tried to keep them calm.

"I'm fine, really," she said. "Look, I'm not even bleeding." They all seemed to calm down over that, but Kimra, Mitzi and Mikage could tell she was lying. They could tell she was actually in great pain, but was trying not to let tears show. "Come on, let's get to class." Her friends followed her to the classroom.

* * *

"Are you alright Sarena?" asked Peej. The five friends were out in the secret courtyard waiting for Sarena's brothers to come for lunch. Sarena had been flinching in pain and on the brink of tears all day and they were all starting to get worried.

"I told you guys, I'm fine," she said. At that moment her Shell Cell rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi Rena." It was Leo.

"Hey Leo, where are you guys? The girls are starting to get worried."

"Says who?" said Bonnie. Sarena smiled at her friend and went back to listening to Leo.

"Sorry Rena, but we can't come to lunch today. Master Splinter is making us clean the Lair," he replied. That was unusual. Normally Master Splinter waited until she got home to announce that they had to clean. It was just something she was good at.

"It's okay Leo. I'll see you this afternoon. I love you, bye." She hung up.

"So they're not coming?" asked Lilly.

"No, they have to clean the Lair." Sarena suddenly felt dizzy and clutched her head.

"You okay Rena?" asked Kimra.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get out of the sun." Sarena left the bench and sat beneath the old Sakura tree. Despite the old courtyard's age, due to the efforts of Sarena and the original trio it looked like new. The walls, trim, and bench had been painted and refinished. The grass had been fertilized, weeded, and cut to appear smooth. White roses had been planted everywhere and the old Sakura tree had been brought back to life through Sarena's magic. Also through Sarena's magic the courtyard was locked in an eternal spring, with the exception of the Sakura tree which grew leaves during winter months so as to allow cherry blossoms in the spring. The old security cameras had been removed and replaced with ones that connected to the Lair. The ivy on the walls had grown, giving the old courtyard an artistic feel. Sarena felt a sudden calm wash over her and ghostly hands wrapping around her waist. The scent of leather, a vanilla scented soap, and a hint of sweat came over her senses. She knew that smell.

'You didn't actually think I'd have you eat lunch alone without me did you?' Sitting behind her was Leo in a spiritual form caused by their bond and her pendent. The best part was that only Sarena could see, hear, and touch him (among other things). To speak they usually used the link.

'Of course not, I was just wondering when you'd show up,' she replied. Leo chuckled.

He brought her close and whispered into her ear 'Well well well dear love. Wait no longer for thy loving prince has arrived my sweet princess.' Sarena sighed in delight. Leo certainly had a way with words. He brought his hands over hers and maneuvered them to open her bento box and hold her chopsticks. Using her hand he picked up a piece of food and brought it to her mouth. As she ate he brought his other hand back to her waist and stroked it gently.

"I guess Leo showed up after all," said Lilly quietly so Sarena couldn't hear.

"You can see him too?" asked Kimra.

"Kind of." Replied Bonnie. "All we can see is a fuzzy bluish gray shape." Peej nodded in agreement.

"Her brothers can do this too. They did it a lot back in middle school, but don't really do it as much anymore." She said.

"Sometimes we'd look up and see these gray shapes next to her in different color hues. It wasn't until we met her brother that we realized what they were. Bonnie thought they were ghosts." Said Lilly looking through her book. When Sarena was done the bell rang.

'I have to go Leo,' she said.

'Good bye my love. Parting is such sweet sorrow, until we meet again my lovely angel.'

'You been reading my Romeo and Juliet book again haven't you?' she asked. Leo nodded. 'You're such a hopeless romantic, you know that right?' Leo cupped her chin and tilted it so that their eyes met.

'Only for you,' he said. He brought their lips together in a kiss. She could feel her tail wag. They parted and Leo disappeared.

* * *

'How did we end up with a drama teacher that doubles as a weekly divination teacher?' Sarena wondered. On Fridays 6th period drama class became divination class for some unknown reason. Most thought that Ms. Darbus, the drama teacher, had an alter ego that only came out on Fridays.

"Miss. Kimira, have you read Miss. Sarenaty's tea leaves yet?" Miss Darbus asked.

"Not yet, Sarena's a bit spaced out. Hey Rena!" said Kimra. She didn't respond. Heck, she couldn't hear her. Everything was all fuzzy.

'Yo Rena!' said Raph through the link. That she heard as clear as a bell. She shook her head to clear it.

"Sorry about that, what were we doing?" she asked. Her classmates looked at her in worry. She had never acted like this before.

"Sarena are you sure you're alright?" asked Mitzi. "You never space out in class."

"I'm fine. I've just been having an off day. That's all," Sarena answered. In truth Sarena was as worried as her classmates. Though the pain that seemed to be everywhere had stopped, she now felt dizzy, light-headed, and her vision and hearing was starting to become fuzzy. She was amazed that she had been able to keep it from her brothers.

"Drink the tea dear. It'll help to clear your mind," said Ms. Darbus. Sarena picked up the tea cup after Kimra refilled it with warmer water. She loved hot tea. It always had a calming effect on her. Lilly was already scribbling notes down in her book as she drank it. Leaving a little tea in the cup she swirled around three times and up ended it to drain out the tea. Kimra picked it up and looked inside. "Broaden your mind, you must look into the beyond. "Look in the cup, tell me what you see." Kimra was staring into the cup with scared look on her face, almost like she had seen a ghost. She handed the cup to Ms. Darbus.

"Something wrong Kimra?" asked Sarena. She nodded as Ms. Darbus looked in the cup for a second and screamed shoving the cup back onto the table. Everyone in the class stared.

"My dear girl, you are in grave danger," she said. Ms. Darbus pointed to the inside of the cup. "The scythe means danger, it's surrounded by a snake, which mean an enemy, and next to it is a question mark meaning caution." Now everyone was scared. Sarena faced danger all the time, but this sounded worse.

"This sounds bad Rena," said Peej. "Maybe you should go home. Your brothers defiantly heard everything she said."

"I know, but I'm sure it just means that I'll be facing Hun or The Foot tonight. It happens all the time," said Sarena optimistically.

"No my dear," said Ms. Darbus. "Something tells me this is not like any other time. I haven't seen this in your future since a year before."

'Back when we defeated the Utrom Shredder,' thought Sarena.

"A great enemy is returning. One that can't be fought on the physical plain."

"So you're saying Sarena gonna be fighting a ghost?" asked Bonnie.

"Not a ghost, but some form of being in the mind."

"Can you think of anyone like that Sarenaty?" asked Mikage. Sarena thought about it and an image flashed in her head. On that made her heart tighten in fear every time she saw it. She nodded.

"You okay?" Sarena shook her head to clear it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." 'That's got to be the 80th time I've said that today.'

* * *

The bell rang to let school out.

"Oh the bell rang already?" asked Yukari. "Perfect, teacher's done for the day. See you all tomorrow." Yukari left as everyone left for their locker. As Sarena picked up her outdoor shoes a sudden dizziness fell over her. She swayed a few times before putting a hand on her locker to steady herself. She didn't notice that Makado was standing behind her with a smirk on his face until spoke.

"Are you alright princess?" he asked. Sarena turned around. Makado now had a forced worry on his face, which she picked up instantly.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy. That's all," she said. Makado put on a slight smirk.

"Maybe you shouldn't have let that rose prick your finger," he said.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You never know who could've poisoned it." The smirk was now plainly visible on his face.

"You did this? Why?" she asked.

"You are the princess of the White Rose clan. That makes you my immortal enemy. I don't know why my mistress insists on being friends with you, but she gave me an order before I left and it's my duty to the Black Swans to fulfill it." Sarena clutched her throat, it was getting harder to breath now. "It's strange though, this should have ended during 6th period. I was really looking forward to watching you faint, but I guess you're more persistent then I'd originally anticipated."

"Mitzi will have your head if she finds out."

"My mistress will thank me when she finds out I have disposed of the greatest threat to the Black Swans. The princess of the White Rose clan, Sarenaty Splinterson." Sarena suddenly realized why he was acting like this.

"You weren't there," she said. "You wouldn't know."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Sarena just smirked and ran off. "Hey wait!" 'Oh well,' he thought 'It doesn't matter, by the time she gets home it'll be too late.'

* * *

Sarena ran through the streets of New York to Central Park. Ordinarily she would have jumped through the rooftops, but today she was afraid that if she had another fainting spell she'd fall off. While waiting for the light at the cross road of her entance to Central Park to turn green she suddenly felt dizzier than before. Her vision was starting to go in and out. It was only because of her ninja trained senses that she was able to tell when the light changed. She ran through the park to the lake. She had a feeling she wouldn't make it to the manhole so instead she jumped into the lake. With her mermaid speed she sped through the tunnel at the bottom of the lake to the Lair. Sarena fell out of one of the pipes that made a waterfall in the Lair. Her brothers heard the splash and looked as their little sister stumbled her way out of the pool.

'"I was really looking forward to watching you faint" that's what he said right?' she thought as she stumbled to the couch. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Sarena are you okay?" Sarena couldn't answer. By the time she got to the couch it was too late.

"Big...brothers…help…me…" That was she was able to say as she fainted onto the couch.

The last thing she heard was her brothers yelling "Sarena!"

* * *

Well, What do you think?

Raph: Can't believe you wrote this!

**I don't know what's weirder. That she actually wrote this or that Don still carries around that pidgin puppet.**

Leo: It is pretty good, but was it really necessary to tie us up?

You guys? No, Raph? Yes.

Don: Can you get us down now?

Sure. _Pulls on rope and everyone, but Raph falls to the ground._

Raph: What about me?!

What about you?

Mikey: Aneras I think you should let him down before he gets so angry that he's gonna hit you.

…good point. _Hits button._Okay Raphie, you're free to go.

Raph: _hits the ground._ Finally.

_Glares at him._ Only if you promise to never, ever, EVER, touch my stuff again.

**Are going to write another chapter Aneras.**

Raph: _praying_ say no, say no, say no, oh please let her say no.

Maybe.

Raph: Dang it!

What's your problem? It's not like I said yes.

Mikey: Why do I get the feeling if she does it's going to contain a "Wizard of Oz " reference.

**Because she probably will.**

Possibly. Anyway, thanks for reading. I don't know if I'll make an epilogue, but for now the story will be complete. With me you never know. I'll start working on my Valentine's story from now on. Read and Review.

All: Later!


End file.
